


Love Is For The Foolish

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Pre-Thor (2011), Relationship Problems, Romance, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Thor (2011) - Freeform, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: The story of Loki, god of mischief, and a dark seamstress.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @loki-godofmischief-myking
> 
> This is basically the chapter fic for my other fic "Love Makes Fools Of Us All" starting from when they first met and eventually passing the events mentioned in there.

Almost all of Asgard had come out to greet their princes after Loki and Thor returned from their political trip to Vanaheim. You watched with disgust as noble “ladies” flocked around them.  _You are all nothing but she-wolves in heat hunting for a mate._  Even maids and maidens of lower standing ate the princes alive with their eyes.

Loki charmed the maidens at his feet with a wink from atop his dark stallion. His smile never faltered as he got the attention he always craved. Once he got down the maidens got more persistent in their efforts to gain the favor of a prince. That’s when, through the corner of his eye, Loki caught sight of you. 

You were beautifully dressed in a dark gown, your signature look. Your hair was left to flow freely unlike most Asgardian women who plaited theirs. Only one side was pinned back behind your ear as a means to tame and keep it from obstructing your vision.

Thor was no different except he openly flirted with the women. He was the obvious choice with his muscular physique and golden blonde hair. Not to mention he was the eldest prince, king-in-training.

Obviously, the younger brother seemed to have charms of his own. His flock of women was just as grand.  _Even the dark prince receives his fair share of willing maidens._  Personally, you did not care for either but at least he had some taste. you had to commend him on his colors.

Your eyes met his momentarily after checking his attire.  _Dark colors against alabaster skin… suits him._  Pushing off the wall you had been leaning against to take your leave- ultimately uninterested in partaking in the festivities of the princes’ return. “Sigyn I’ll be taking my leave now. There’s plenty for me to do today.”

She couldn’t even protest, you had already begun making your way through the crowds of people. “See you later at the feast!” she shouted knowing you had no desire to go but you had no choice. There were dresses to be delivered at the palace including hers.

A raise of your hand acknowledged her. Of course, you would go and fulfill your duties but you would leave soon after. Social gatherings were never your thing. Until now you had managed to stay away but as your business grew you found yourself getting close to the palace events.

When the crowds dissipated Sigyn was approached by Loki. “Lady Sigyn, who was that you were speaking to? You two seem close.” There was no greeting or small talk just the prince trying to get some information out of her. And of course, she would have to comply.

“That is Lady Y/N, your highness. She is an extraordinary seamstress, as of late she makes most of the gowns worn by the noble ladies. Her taste and knowledge in fabrics are exquisite.”  _You’ve probably had the pleasure of removing some of her work from the women you bedded._ “Why do you ask?”

“No particular reason.” Loki tried to seem indifferent but Sigyn knew better. He would never just ask about a random maiden. There were thoughts behind his actions.

This lead Sigyn to correctly assume he had been stricken by you but like countless other men… he would be disappointed. “I must warn you, Prince Loki. Lady Y/N has no interest in men.” You never wished to attend social events because men tried approaching you. Sigyn didn’t know exactly why but you hated the thought of romance and falling in love.

“Women then?”

“Honestly I couldn’t say. I’ve known her for hundreds of years but she isn’t an open book.” She remembered how defensive you were about forming a simple friendship with her. It took a long time to get a smile and laugh out of you.

Loki was intrigued, to say the least. How had he never seen you before? Were you always hiding in the background from his sight? He loved books and he couldn’t wait to read you. “Lady Sigyn, books don’t open themselves, they require a hand.”

Perhaps he could extend his hand to you.

 

* * *

 

Loki kept an eye out for you that night during the feast. There was a particularly loud group of women who caught his attention momentarily. Some of them were ladies he had been acquainted with.

When they saw him passing by with a watchful eye, they could only imagine he was looking for a nightly companion. “Prince Loki,” they called out batting their eyelashes.

Not being rude, Loki entertained them for a moment. “Good evening ladies have any of you seen Lady Sigyn and Lady Y/N?” He didn’t want to seem obvious of his pursuit.

“I saw Sigyn dragging Y/N into the hall a moment ago.” The lady who spoke looked around searching for the scene. It wasn’t hard to spot you. Black gown being a dead giveaway in a sea of vibrant hues. Not that your gown wasn’t grand. On the contrary, you were an absolute vision in black lace, silk-like chiffon, and golden embroidery. “There,” she motioned towards you.

Loki turned to see you were indeed reluctant to stay.

Sigyn did not let go of your hand. Momentarily pulling at the long sleeves of your off-shoulder gown. “I only ask you to stay a while.”

Your hand protectively went to your neckline as Sigyn’s efforts threatened to expose your chest. “If it will keep you from exposing me I’ll have one drink with you.” When she let go you straightened out your appearance. Being there made you feel out of place. You weren’t nobility but because of the way you dressed often times you were mistaken as such.

Loki watched as you and Sigyn remained close to the entrance of the hall. Drinking fine Asgardian wine and conversing.

“How about that one,” Sigyn pointed out a gown that looked beautiful enough to be one of yours. 

You nodded, “A reconciliation present from her husband.” A perk of your job was hearing unsolicited gossip. Many women found solace in speaking their mind to you as you took their measurements. The shock on Sigyn’s face brought a smile to yours. “Women talk my friend. I’ve heard many rumors including you as well.”

“What have you heard of me?”

“Something concerning the younger prince.”

Sigyn blushed knowing you had heard of her affair with Loki. “That was long ago, an arrangement made by my parents. Thankfully Prince Loki was interested in having multiple dalliances. Our engagement was terminated shortly after its origin.”

“Good, you would have looked horrid in blacks and greens.” Honestly, Sigyn was too bright of a person to stand next to the dark prince. Her positive outlook would have been clouded by his mischievous ways. “Thor suits you better.”

“Thor is with Lady Sif.”

“Truly?” you asked a bit shocked.

“Well, maybe not entirely. They are both strong individuals who wish to keep their independence. Lady Sif is a strong warrior who contradicts what Thor is always chasing after but in the end, they come together again.”

“Ah yes, the women who only roam about worrying about their appearance.” You looked around seeing Thor tending to a few as you speak. “Take it from me Sigyn, men are no good. They speak sweet words, confessions of love- but it only lasts so long… then they leave.” 

She saw your empty downcast eyes. It seemed something was on your mind. Then she remembered what Loki had insinuated. “Y/N do you prefer women?”

“I prefer myself.” No one in the world would love you more than yourself. You knew your worth.

“Truly?” she asked, mimicking your previous question.

You nodded, “I admit I feel attracted to men but none of them deserve my attention.” Whenever you turned down a man they asked the same question as Sigyn. They also went to extremes calling you a cold narcissistic woman. They wouldn’t be entirely wrong. “Men are easy to please. All they need is a little visual stimulation and any woman in a flattering dress can give them that. If you ever do get married make sure you look for a man who will chase you to the ends of the earth- not for sexual satisfaction but for emotional support.”

Sigyn was beaming up at you, hanging on your every word. For once she got to hear your inner thoughts. “Lady Y/N did we just have a heartfelt conversation?”

 _Damn_. You downed the rest of your wine hating that she had managed to get you talking. “If this remains empty I’ll be taking my leave.”

Loki saw his opportunity to approach you when she scurried off in search of more wine. “Rare for such beauty to be unaccompanied.”

“Am I to swoon because of a single compliment?” 

His lips curved into an amused smirk as he realized you were about to mercilessly dismiss him without even facing him properly. “Most women would.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, your highness.” You curtseyed sarcastically hoping that would be enough to ward him off but to your surprise, Loki remained. “I am only here to accompany a friend.”

“Yes, I have observed you two talking before my approach.”

“You were observing us?”

He shamelessly nodded, ”you in particular.” Before you could ask he answered. “That black crystal around your neck, it is black Hematite from Vanaheim.”

Your eyes widened before looking down to see you had failed to tuck your necklace back inside your dress after its last use.  _How could I be so careless?_ It was no use hiding it now so you quickly thought of a way to deny it. “How would I possess such a stone?”

“That is what I would like to know.” In his recent trip to the realm of powerful magic, he discovered that this type of stone was unique to its inhabitants. The stone was priceless. Useless to anyone else but the Vanir who used it as a means of protection and to help balance the seidr within them.

Loki got closer literally backing you into a wall. “Your Highness, you are being tactless. Backing me into a dark corner like this over a piece of jewelry seems like you want more than just answers.”

Indeed, shrouded in shadows out of plain sight, it seemed his intentions were elsewhere. “I have to admit you are a delectable creature.” His hand caressed the softness of your hair pushing it back behind your shoulders to get a clear view of your neck. How he wanted to touch your skin with his lips. “Perhaps another time but now I am more concerned with what you hide Lady Y/N.”

“I hide nothing.” Normally you would show much more dominion over men but Prince Loki held power over you. All you could do was look away and deny.

Being able to detect lies was a practical talent of Loki’s. Right now he could see you weren’t exactly being truthful but you weren’t intentionally deceitful. Perhaps you didn’t know why. “How do you benefit from the stone?”

“Should I be benefitting from it?”

Your question was genuine. Did you possibly know nothing about it? He extended his hand to you, “let’s dance.”

Reluctantly you took his hand with a forced smile.  _Like I have a choice now._ Loki seemed to know something you didn’t and you wanted to know what it was.

There was far too much attention on you as Loki placed his hand on your back. His other hand slipped into yours and you finally looked up at him. You could see it in his eyes, he was enjoying this. 

“What do you know about black Hematite?”

“If you follow my lead I’ll tell you everything.” With a slight nod of approval from you, Loki began to lead the dance, taking in all your features in the process. He particularly liked the way you shied away, trying to keep some distance between your chest and his. Your eyes fixed no higher than his shoulder avoiding eye contact.

When the dance was over you released the breathe you had been holding. In his presence, you felt constricted. His arms were a prison. “Now tell me-” Just as you were about to pull away Loki reconnected with you.

Baffled you looked up finally meeting his eyes in silent question. The rapid beating of your heart echoed within you as he kept you for another dance. He held all the cards. You wanted information from him so you had to pay the price.

Silently you held onto him finding it hard to keep up with the faster tune only to let go moments later when you realized what you were doing.

“It’s alright to rely on me, love.”

The pet name caught you by surprise. “I doubt that, Prince Loki.” There was extra emphasis on his title and name. Wishing he wouldn’t stray from yours.

At the end of the song, Loki released you. “Follow me, love” he commanded in a deeper voice than usual.

For a moment you looked around weighing your options. Since you were little you had this forsaken crystal around your neck with no explanation, only a warning to never let it out of your sight. Without question, you wanted to know its secrets but you knew the prince would want something in exchange.  _Damn!_ You cursed your curiosity when you found yourself rushing to the prince’s side.

Loki smirked as he heard the shuffling of your dress behind him. The shuffling came to a halt when he opened the door to his rooms.

You stepped in, refusing to show you were in any way affected by the location. “Is there a specific reason why you have led me here?” The snake on the door was a dead giveaway of who these chambers belonged to.

“Relax love, I only wish to show you this.” Loki brought out a book that looked centuries old. “I stole this from Vanaheim. I have yet to finish it but what I read so far is rather intriguing. There’s talk about a particular crystal that is used to control Vanir dark magic.”

“What-” you got closer trying to take a look at the contents. There, in black and white, was a picture of your crystal in many forms. Unfortunately, the language was one unknown to you.

As if he had read your mind Loki pointed to a specific phrase. “This reads dark magic.”

The same set of characters often resurfaced. How you wished to read it and know…

“If you like I could read it to you.”

“Truly?” your right brow rose in question. Suddenly the image you had painted of Prince Loki was being redrawn.

He nodded, letting his fingers feather by your clothed chest as he examined your crystal. “For a price.”


	2. Indebted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amongst Loki's flirting, you begin to question why he was so invested in your crystal.

In the solace of your shop, after hours, you looked down at the black gem that hung from the long silver chain around your neck.  _Black hematite from Vanaheim._ Over the past several months you had begun to learn what it was and only scratched the surface of its purpose. By now you wished to know what purposes it served you.

You could care less about how it is formed, where it is sourced, the various styles and qualities of the stone itself. For some reason, Loki kept insisting you learn all about hematite from conception. In a way, you knew he was right.

If you had learned anything from the dark prince is that everything he ever did was calculated. That was something you were in the midsts of experiencing. The price for his knowledge was a pending matter.

_“Nothing now but one day I will ask you to do something for me. Without question, you will comply.”_

His words exhausted you, they echoed your mind. Perhaps foreshadowing your impending doom. No matter, a deal was a deal.

Looking down at the fabric patterns you had cut earlier in the day brought excitement. With a bit of thread and your skilled hand, these lifeless pieces would come together as one. They would become something of value. What was once mundane mixed media would become a prized possession. Something to behold and adorn.

Your smile gave way as you finally became at ease.

Even if it was late you decided to burn the midnight oil with this one. Grabbing a small stool you went to your vast collection of thread. Spools of the thin fiber lined a small section of wall to the very top. Tonight you were in need of one that was out of reach. Stubborn as always, you tried to reach it without the help of an aide or tool.

That was until you recalled your crystal. If it really had relations with magic, dark or the like, then perhaps you possessed some sort of seidr. The thought strongly urged you to pull the crystal out of your dress and tightly grasp it in your palm.  _Do I dare?_

Loki silently appeared in your shop at the exact moment you decided to find out. “What is my dark enchantress invoking at such an hour?”

Startled you jumped nearly falling had it not been for the shelves on the wall. Your quick reflexes managed to knock off a few spools of thread allowing you to hold onto one of the empty spaces. “Have you gone mad!” The altercation sent your heart racing.

Adrenaline coursed your veins allowing you to skip formalities. After the initial shock, you stepped down to the ground floor with a deadly glare.

Loki relished in your reaction. “Did you honestly think closing your eyes would somehow help you?”

“If you must know, your highness, all the books I’ve read about magic and seidr say the person must concentrate. I happen to concentrate better when my eyes are closed.” You were a very visual person. Your eyes did all the thinking for you, the only way to silently think was to close your eyes and envision with your mind. 

“Ah,” Loki approached you with a knowing smile. “So my little enchantress has been doing some reading of her own.”

“I am neither little nor YOURS,” you stressed the last part.

Using common deduction Loki correctly picked out the spool of thread you had intended. With little effort, he retrieved it for you effectively proving you were, in fact, lacking in stature compared to him. “Should I prove the rest of my statement?”

His tone was dark, most likely in thanks to the countless nights he had been spending with you instead of bedding maidens. “Again, your advances are hardly to my taste.”

“What is your taste Lady Y/N?”

“A loyal, honest man with interest in a monogamous relationship that isn’t easily sated. A man who doesn’t wish to bed every woman that offers herself to him.” Of course, these were all the opposite characteristics of Loki. Although you commended him for abstaining from his sexual desires most nights to help you with your research into your crystal. There were days, like today, when he would suddenly send word for you to not appear at his door. Those were the days he would give in to his temptations. “Someone with a lot more self-control than you have.” 

Loki eyed you as you went back to your work station. He was fond of the sheer black material of your nightgown that did little to keep him from imagining what lay underneath. Although he admitted to an attraction towards you Loki had kept himself from acting.

“Believe me, love…” Loki walked over to you tilting your head up to meet your eyes.

There was something about you… By all means, you were attractive, intelligent, and stood your ground in a battle of wits against him. What started as playful flirting was quickly turning into something more. 

But he had yet to find out why you possessed that crystal. 

“…I am very much in control.”  _If not I would have you on your knees by now._

“I am pleased to hear it, Prince Loki.“ You could not deny your physical attraction to the dark prince. He was handsome but that wasn’t all that mattered to you. More than anything you admired his intelligence. Although he was known to be a liar, to an extent he was honest. “Now may I ask what you are doing here? Did you not ask for the night so you could attend to some unfortunate maiden?”

Loki smirked sensing a hint of resentment. “If you wish to occupy my room all you have to do is ask.”

“Tempting,” you sarcastically remarked with a roll of your eyes. A hint of a smile remained as your hands began working the thread through the machine and needle.

“I was actually looking through the familial archives.” Loki leaned against the table with crossed arms.  “How well do you know your lineage?”

The smile faded. “No one has ever asked about that… I’m afraid I don’t know much at all.” 

“What about your parents?”

“I’d rather not talk about them.”

“I know you were raised by a familiar after your mother’s passing but your father-” 

“I don’t ever want to talk about that man!” You didn’t mean to cut him off but your resentment for the man who abandoned your mother was your whole motivation in life. The reason you did not trust men stemmed from his disappearance when your mother was expecting you. “Sorry,” you sighed, “I don’t possess the compassion necessary to refer to that man as my father.”

Loki forgave your outburst under the circumstances although he did not understand why you were so upset. “Did he not die during the battle of Jotunheim before your birth?”

“What?” your head quickly turned towards the prince. “My father wasn’t a warrior.” You shook your head at the thought. When you were old enough to comprehend the woman who raised you explained how your mother died during childbirth. How you had nearly died in the womb when your mother succumbed to stress after your father decided to run off with another woman in another realm. 

Loki waited on your every word hoping it would be useful in explaining the origins of the hematite. 

“He was a good for nothing man who left my mother for another woman in…”

The wide-eyed expression spoke volumes of your sudden realization. “Vanaheim?” he suggested to which you nodded.

“I no longer understand…” you muttered to yourself. 

“Perhaps the archives have the answers,” Loki suggested. The archives, of course, were not accessible to just anyone. Even he did not have full access to them but you did not know that. “It could be related to the reason you were bestowed with the crystal in the first place.”

There were moments where you thought he was far more interested in the answers than you. 

You stood to question his intentions. 

The thought of him simply wanting to help you only crossed your mind momentarily. Enough for you to be left in awe of the Prince. “I’ve been meaning to ask why you are helping me. I know I am expected to honor a favor of yours in the future as reckoning but this feels like a lot of effort on your part.”

Loki stilled for a moment as if thinking of a response. “The greater the effort, the greater the reward.”

 _Of course._  You didn’t know why you had been holding your breath. It was obvious he was interested in his own gain. “You truly are a calculating individual Prince Loki, but nonetheless I appreciate your honesty.”

Loki’s own playful attitude fell. How was it that you readily believed him when he spoke of his ill intentions but never when he complimented or made advances towards you? 

“I thought you would be much more worried about being indebted to me.”

“I am just as surprised as you are, your highness.” For a while, you stared ahead at your work devoid of emotion.

Loki thought it was his presence that bothered you and offered to leave. “When I have concluded my search I’ll come looking for you.”

You did not respond.

Concerned he asked, “Are you alright?”

You shook your head suddenly feeling a lack of motivation. “My craft always brings me joy. When I make a dress I catch myself smiling unintentionally. When all my attention is given to the fabric I find my creations far exceed my own expectations. Now I’m afraid my mind is elsewhere at the moment.” Suddenly you didn’t know who you were. “My whole existence is in question.”

Loki placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. It was never his intention to see you like this. “I won’t be long,” he promised. 

 

* * *

 

“Mother I’ve been curious after our last trip to Vanaheim. Have any Vanir called Asgard home in the past?”

Queen Frigga looked fondly onto her son as she drank afternoon tea with him in her beloved garden. “Of course, the Vanir are the sister race to the Aesir many have come and gone in the past. You, my son, are already aware of this basic knowledge.”

Loki nodded, his mother knew him well. “Presently, are there any Vanir in Asgard?”

Frigga stilled for a moment wondering if Loki had already gotten to you. She had heard then saw you two interacting just outside the palace once before. “Only one, although she is not entirely Vanir. You two have met, correct?”

“She does not know of her heritage.” He wondered how it was possible. Perhaps it was intentionally being withheld. The only ones who could orchestrate such a thing were the queen and king. “I wish to see the archives.”

Frigga held his hand with a sigh. She would do anything for Loki, “Only if she requests it and grants you permission to look into her past.”

“She has given it.”

Queen Frigga nodded, now that you were being guided by Loki it would be much easier to confront you with your origins. “Very well, have her come to the palace.”

Loki was confused as to why his mother wanted you to come.

“I must assure it is her own will.”

“Do you not trust me?”

Frigga smiled, “This has nothing to do with you Loki, do not go making trouble where there is none. I simply wish to discuss with the young lady.”

“Very well,” Loki sighed. “I will extend your invitation to her.” He excused himself after finishing his tea.

When he got to his rooms he found Sigyn waiting for him in front of the door. She looked cross but he was not alarmed. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Lady Sigyn?”

Her usually soft features hardened as she glared at the prince, “I am no fool Prince Loki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short but I'll make up for it next time.
> 
> Tumblr @loki-godofmischief-myking


	3. Another Side of Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing another side of Loki you come to your own conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is suggestive and actually has a bit of mature content at the end.

“Y/N has been acting strangely lately.” Sigyn began to recount the events that brought her to Prince Loki’s door with livid passion. “She tells me it is not your doing but I see no other possibility. No one would dare be so forward with her other than you.” Her chest rose and fell continuously huffing hot air with every word. “I knew you were many things but I put you above harming a woman.”

“What?” Loki’s brow furrowed in question.

“Do not feign innocence! I saw the markings on her neck, on her wrists! She refused to disclose what happened but looked absolutely terrified.” Sigyn worried she should have insisted more but she herself feared to know what had caused you such distress. She still had doubts about it being Loki but she had to be sure.

Loki held Sigyn by the shoulders to keep her in place. “When did this happen?” Her accusations fell on deaf ears. All he could focus on was the fact that you had gone through some sort of assault.

The genuine worry in his eyes relieved Sigyn. “So it wasn’t you?” The question was rhetorical of course. She proceeded to inform him of the event. “Just last night, I had met her the day before but there was nothing to report. This morning I dropped in for a quick visit only to find her nervously shuffling about. Her appearance was impeccable as always despite the horrendous bruises on her person. Emotionally distressed, she claimed a need to be alone.” 

“So you left her?”

Sigyn shook her head in denial. “I wanted to stop her but she is stubborn even in that state. She asked me to close her shop and to tell you she no longer wanted your help.” That is what had lead Sigyn to believe it was his doing. “I’m still not clear on what you and she discuss but if you harmed her in any way-”

“I would never harm her!”

With a sigh, she resigned herself. Sigyn had to believe him when he so vehemently denied it. “Then who could possibly be so depraved? During your- talks,” she momentarily hesitated. “I don’t mean to pry but do you two discuss private matters of the heart?”

“I’m afraid I am unable to answer your question, I have promised her privacy. But I promise I will get to the bottom of this.”

Progress had been made. He was close to discovering if his initial assumptions were correct. You were eager to find out more about your origins. It was highly unusual for you to call it all off now. One thing was for sure, Loki was deeply concerned for your safety.

Sigyn nodded entrusting the prince. “She headed towards the woods. There is a small meadow of lavender she frequents in the eastern side.”

Once you took Sigyn to collect some of the fragrant flowers. You claimed to feel calm when the scent clouded you.

“Perhaps you should look there.”

Loki acknowledged Sigyn’s suggestion before running off to the stables. He got atop his dark steed and headed to the woodland area in search of the said lavender field.

 

* * *

 

You inhaled deeply allowing the floral and herbaceous scent of lavender to travel deep through your nostrils. Carefully you maneuvered through the extremely rare field of purple flowering shoots that reached your chest. Once you had traveled deep enough for the aroma to overpower you there was a nagging feeling to look down at your hands. 

Palms up, you stretched your hands out for observation. Nothing was visible until you tugged on the black lace sleeves of your dress.

A dark bruise-like ring around both your wrists became the focal point. There was no ache, no pain, but it looked horrid. Your thoughts were broken when you heard the gallop of a horse approaching.

Loki quickly pulled the reigns and jumped off before the horse had come to a complete stop.

You sighed as you hastily tried to hide the markings. “Did you not get my message? Or are you just that rebelliously disobedient to do the opposite of what someone requests?”

He did not humor you, not this time. Without so much as a greeting, he asked you to show him. “I do not wish to force you,” he extended his hand to you.

Reluctantly you placed your wrist in his hand. The sleeve was not fully down allowing the differing coloration to show. You watched him push the fabric completely out of the way, his long cold fingers delicately brushing the affected skin.

Loki’s brow creased in utter disgust. Who or what could do such a thing?

“It is not painful-ah!” You flinched when he applied pressure. 

“Liar,” he sternly reprimanded.

You stood back cradling your arm against your chest. “Of course it will hurt if you handle it that way!”

Loki put his efforts into healing your wrists- without your consent. His hands emitted a green aura when he held them. In a matter of seconds, you were treated to the sight of your usual skin tone. 

Here you were trying to get as far away from this when it was actually what you needed. It was amazing how he had been able to solve your problem in a matter of moments. The fact that he would even come to your aid was baffling enough. 

“Thank you, your Highness.”

"Do not thank me yet.” His eyes went to your neck where, for the most part, your hair hid away another matching bruise. You hesitated slightly when his fingers grazed it. “May I?”

You sighed, closed your eyes, and nodded. This time you could not see it but assumed the mark had the same fate.

Loki’s hand lingered well after the healing. He looked into your eyes with concern wondering what was going on through that mind of yours. What had caused you to send Sigyn as a messenger…

“I suppose now you will want to know what happened.”

“Ideally it is custom to let your healer know what ails you… or who.”

“What if I do not even know?” You looked away ultimately troubled by the fact that you could not comprehend it. "I’m not certain how or what even happened. It all felt like a dream or rather a bad nightmare.”

_You recalled the night before when you did some reading in bed. The book was about seidr, one you had been coming back to night after night. You mindlessly played with the chain of your crystal as your eyes scanned the book._

“Elaborate.”

“I think I harmed myself.”

_All motions stopped when you read about the many ways to invoke and limit seidr. The latter being your main interest. For pages, the book went on about spells, charms, and relics that would host a portion of the person’s seidr. Usually, the practice was used for people who could not properly adjust to the powerful presence in their body._

_It made you wonder…_

_Till now, with the help of Prince Loki, you had believed your crystal to be black hematite from Vanaheim. According to the old text it was used to control dark magic. That was a confounding statement when you took into consideration that you had no magical abilities nor did you show an inclining to seidr._

_Then you thought of your parents._

You explained to him how you had been reading that night. Although he discouraged you before, you decided to see for yourself. “If I was Vanir and the necklace was limiting me… wouldn’t I have some semblance of magic? That’s what I thought.”

_Perhaps your crystal held the entirety of your Seidr? That was what you thought so you tried to break it. Unfortunately, that was impossible with your bare hands. In order to try anything else, you would have to remove the necklace. That was something you had never done in all your years of living._

_Nothing had ever compelled you to go against what you had_   _been told as a child. Even in all your rebellion towards the norms and rules of others, you never questioned your necklace’s existence or purpose. You simply let it be around your neck. You bathed, slept, did everything with it._

Then it dawned on you, “What if taking it off was all it took?”

Loki didn’t like where this was going. “Do not tell me…”

You nodded.

_Your hand clasped around the crystal tightening your resolve. One swift move later you had pulled it over your head._

_A sigh of relief echoed your solitary home when nothing happened. Although you were a bit disappointed. Studying the harmless piece of jewelry that laid in the palm of your hand evoked a small chuckle. “Why did I never take you off?”_

_Thinking you could write off the warnings now, you placed it on your bedside table. As soon as the last of your skin lost contact with the necklace a dark figure appeared before you._

“I took it off,” you confessed. “I did this to myself. It was my own shadow that harmed me in a struggle for power.” Only when you reclaimed the necklace did your shadow return to the lifeless absence of light it was.

So it was true. Something dark was being kept at bay within you thanks to the hematite. His thoughts were broken as your eyes began to glisten with suppressed emotion. 

Loki held you, embraced you. His hand ran comforting strokes up and down your back in an effort to ease you. 

His actions were unexpected but not unwelcomed. Your shoulders relaxed as you settled into his chest.

“Do not fear your power, Love.” 

 _Power!?_  “I was nearly debilitated by my own hand, how can that be power?” If anything you were now frightened of your own self. Frightened to find out what you really were. You returned his embrace, “I do not want to experience that ever again.”

All your life you feared the betrayal of others only to be betrayed by your own self. The memory of losing control of your actions was the most disturbing. No matter how hard you tried, the darkness was filling your mind with thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

When you got back there were certainly many stares. You were coming from the forest atop the prince’s horse, your arms wrapped around his waist. It was certainly a sight.

Loki brought you back but he did not stop at your shop. He took you straight to the palace despite your protest. Now more than ever he had to know exactly who you were. 

“I’m truly grateful for what you did, your Highness, but I do not wish to tempt fate.”

“I’m afraid you have tempted more than just fate my little enchantress.” He offered his hand to help you off the horse.

The stables were solitary, only the horses remained as the stable keeper retired for the night. Loki had to take care of his own horse as he used to when he was a child. After placing him in his section, as was identified by the golden placard with his name, Loki fetched a pail of water for him. 

The dark steed drank heavily before nuzzling into Loki in thanks. The equally dark prince smiled warmly as he pet and thanked him for allowing his safe return home.

“I never knew you had such a side, Prince Loki.”

“Are we back to titles now?” Loki smirked knowing you probably had failed to notice what he did. In your rattled state you were far more impressionable. Loki managed to see how vulnerable you really were inside. Not once did you deny him the pleasure of being close with you. Titles and formalities were easily forgotten at that moment. “I enjoyed the way you addressed me as you clung to me, Love.”

You stared him down, wide-eyed, shocked he would use your momentary weakness against you. “Just when I thought you deserving of your title you go back to being such a-” you bit down to stifle the profane language you wished to use.

Loki’s smirk evolved into laughter. “How charming an enchantress you turned out to be Lady Y/N.”

“I am not an enchan-” you stopped realizing he had probably assumed your identity correctly. 

“How rare of you to be left speechless by me.” 

The two of you walked in relative silence to Loki’s rooms. There you sat down on the dark green velvet chaise you frequented when you came to study the old text with Loki. It had been a long day for you. 

Loki suggested looking for answers to what you experienced. He wanted to know before taking you to his mother. That was something else he had to discuss with you before the day was through. 

“The palace library has far superior books than the ones you read.” Up until now, you had only accessed the bare minimum information. Perhaps there will be something to help you describe the experience better.

 _I am sure there are._  

“Stay put while I gather some.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No,” he deadpanned. “I’ll be back.”

With that, you were left alone in the prince’s room. Had you not just experienced such unnerving events you would have put what little energy remained into sneaking out. The fact remained that you were scared to go home, to be alone. 

Falling back into the comfort of the chaise relieved you of the exhaustion. After today you felt Loki was the safest person to be around if the event were to repeat itself. He had mastered magic, he was able to heal you… _Did I truly just admit to trusting Loki?_

You quickly sat up when a series of knocks interrupted the still silence of the room.  _Damn! Loki, surely, would never knock to enter his own room._ You knew you had to hide to avoid being seen by the late night visitor. If not for Loki’s sake but for your own. 

The large wooden double doors of his bedroom called to you. His bedroom was possibly the only of his rooms you had not entered. It was similarly furnished with dark wood furniture, dark green linens, a few furs, and some gold detailing here and there from what you had seen when he would leave the doors open.

“Hello~” A feminine voice called out with the squeak of the door. “Prince Loki?”

Your heart raced at the thought of being caught inside the younger prince’s bedroom.  _Surely she will not enter here._

You were wrong. 

The mystery woman cracked the door open in search of said prince. Cautiously, you stepped back until your back met a dark oak wardrobe. With no other choice, you pulled the metal handle to slip through. It was a high step up to the platform, you nearly slipped causing her to look in your direction.

“Prince Loki?” The woman stepped towards the wardrobe. You had left the door ajar in your panic.but hid well behind the closed door. 

“What are you doing here?” Loki startled her, stopping her from stepping any closer. 

“My prince, I was looking for you.”

Loki’s eyes roamed every corner of the room in search of you. His eyes caught sight of a familiar lace cloth hanging out of the wardrobe. “So you let yourself into my bedroom?”

The women looked at him with utter confusion. “You never seemed to mind before.”

You inhaled sharply at the revelation.  _So you really are as lustful as they say._ It was loud enough for Loki to hear.

She began to close the space between herself and the prince. Her arms circling around his neck as she threw herself at him. “Remember how I would strip naked and lay in wait on your bed?” Her lust filled eyes spoke of previous passions that had left her dependant on him.

 _Norns!_  Your eyes widened in horror.  _Do not do that while I’m in here!_ You would rather run out this moment leaving her baffled than sit and listen as he fulfilled his carnal urges with her.

“Your Highness’ skill is unmatched by any other.”

 _Valhalla take me now… I can not listen to this anymore._ Your hands went to your ears muffling any further conversation between the two fiends.

“Unfortunate for you, Lady Asta, you are utterly uneventful and replaceable.” Loki urged the offended woman out into the common area of his rooms. “Do not take the liberty of entering my rooms without invitation ever again."

“But your Highness-”

Loki grew impatient calling the guards to escort her out. He could not be bothered to deal with her.

You yelped when you felt yourself falling back only to be caught by Loki. He had opened the closed door of the wardrobe you were leaning against. 

“Of all the places to hide, Love.”

“How did you know I was in there?” You asked straightening out your skirt. There were multiple wrinkles in the fabric but the floral lace patterns were forgiving. 

Loki pointed out the fact that the back of your skirt was still hanging onto the wardrobe. A splint in the wood had snagged and caught the outer most layer. “If Lady Asta was any brighter she might have found you as well.”

“Thankfully she is not bright,” you agreed. “Nor is she a lady, more of a she-wolf in heat I’d say.”

His hand went to your head disguised as a helpful gesture of straightening your hair.

  _A proper lady would never brazenly enter the prince’s room the way she did, blatantly asking for him to ravish her. No man could be so skilled, as she put it._  You caught yourself eyeing the prince.  _Could he?_

“Would you like to determine for yourself?” Loki asked effectively startling you. “No, you did not voice your thoughts… I simply read your mind.”

The confession did little to alleviate your embarrassment. How were you to deny your own thoughts? “Assuming these are my thoughts-”

“They are your thoughts,” Loki smirked backing you against the now closed doors of the wardrobe you had been hiding in. His hand still holding yours from when he helped you while the other that had been at your head rested flat against the dark wood. 

For a single moment, he allowed himself to indulge in your mind. He saw it, you were attracted to him and he felt the same way. 

“How did you?” 

“Through touch,” he disclosed making you immediately let go of his hand. “Not just any touch will do for mind reading.” 

He did not go further with the explanation but you recalled the involuntary shiver when his fingers brushed your forehead. He knew you figured it out when you looked at him with narrowed eyes. “You are certainly bright, Love.”

“Don’t-” you lost the will to fight back. Right now the fact that he showed so much familiarity with you made you feel warm. It was a warmth your usually cold heart found inviting. 

There really was no use fighting… He already knew.

You sighed, “Fine, I admit a part of me finds you… attractive.” You struggled with the last word. In no way were you giving in to him. That’s what you were telling yourself in order to accept that this moment was truly transpiring. 

His hand found yours again as Loki tested how willing you were to admit the attraction. 

The action was pure and tender unlike what you thought he would do.

Loki leaned down pressing his forehead against yours. “Do not lie to me or I’ll know.”

Suddenly his voice seemed breathy and deep. The entirety of his attention was on you and surprisingly you did not mind it. In fact, your heart raced evermore at the thought of what this might lead to. It had been a while since you were with a man.

You nodded for him to go on.

“Do you desire me?”

 _Norns, Valhalla, anything!_ Your hand tightened around his- surely he was enjoying the way you squirmed which only added fuel to your fire. _End this torture!_  “You can read my mind.”

“Yes but I want you to say it.” His free hand caressed your neck. 

You could feel it, his fingers were shaking. He was just as nervous as you, a fact that caught you off guard. 

Loki licked his lips before letting his hand rest at the back of your neck. “I do not wish to take what is not offered to me.”

The image of Loki was shattered completely in a matter of hours. Months you had spent judging him for what you heard and not what you personally saw. Of course, there were moments like earlier that played into the rumors but then again there was this, the Loki before you who held back asking for your permission. 

It was all incredibly irresistible.

Without a second thought, you closed the slither of a gap between your lips. Instantly there were sparks, heat… the moment was indescribable. 

Loki’s lips expertly moved with yours pulling you further into him. His hands were quick to undo the zipper that ran down your back while you similarly tried to undress him. 

With all layers of defense gone Loki was already struggling to keep himself together. The sight of your crystal nestled in the space between your breasts drew his attention. But you pushed him further, nearly breaking his mental restraint when you pushed him onto his own bed. No woman had ever tried to control him like that. It was exciting but he couldn’t let you have all the fun.

You gasped when Loki pulled you down and onto your back. He hovered over you with a playful smirk, his dominant hand familiarizing itself with your body. “Am I to your taste now, my dark enchantress?”

A shade of red manifested upon your cheeks. “How long will you use my own words and weaknesses against me?”

Loki shrugged, “As long as you allow me.” His tongue circled your right nipple before latching onto it. 

Your hands went to stifle a rather loud moan only to be stopped by his. “Do not deprive me the pleasure of hearing the sounds I evoke from you.”

“But your Highness-”

“Loki.” he corrected you. “Are we not past titles and formalities? Now when you are pinned down against my hardened member, laying in wanton need of my attention…”

You replied with a shaky sigh, “What if someone hears us, Loki?”

“Let them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you like the longer chapter. I'm not an expert in smut or nsfw writing so I would like to hear your thoughts. Would you like me to keep this story more suggestive or should I go for a bit of smut?
> 
> Readers who comment are the ones who are rewarded ^^ Thank you for your interest! This story is doing better here than on Tumblr.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @loki-godofmischief-myking


	4. One-Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after sleeping with Prince Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nudity and slightly suggestive material in the beginning.

The sun’s bright beams of light burst through every window ridding the room of its darkness. The light shifted producing different shadows as the morning hours progressed. Eventually light found your face causing you to flinch away.

When you tried moving you felt a weight around your waist. Startled by your growing consciousness you turned back slightly to see your companion fast asleep. Hardly any noise emerged as you precautiously bit your lower lip to suppress a shocked gasp. 

The memories of the night before flooded your mind. Loki had been a surprisingly generous lover. He had fully and thoroughly pleased you and you, in turn, did the same into the early hours of the morning.

Cautiously, you removed his arm and slipped out from under him. Your naked bodies finally parting for the first time since the beginning of the whole ordeal. There was a slight ache at your lower half as you sat up but you ignored it trying to get out of bed and dressed as soon as possible, preferably before Loki awoke.

“Where are you going, Love?” Loki made it be known that he too was awake, spoiling your plans to retreat quietly. A pleased smile appeared as the morning light provided him a perfect view of you.

Your arms made quick work of concealing your chest while your legs crossed and shifted. “Home, where else would I go?”

Loki too sat up letting the bed sheet fall down to his lap, barely concealing his manhood. He leaned over to you picking up a lock of your hair that fell over your shoulder. “If I were to be honest, I’d prefer you never left.”

You sharply inhaled as your heart raced. His words were seemingly more effective on you after a night of passion. However, you chose not to acknowledge that he had affected you in such a way. “You call me an enchantress but it is you who wills magic to affect me in a way befitting your needs.”

“You only prove my theories with every charming quip that befalls those tender lips of yours,” Loki tittered. 

Enchantress was a word with double meaning. It was truly used to refer to women of magic or sorcery but it was also used to describe an attractive and beguiling woman. The latter being the one prince Loki more often referred to. 

“How we ended like this had little to do with my reading your mind. Although I do believe you would have continued to deny me had I not taken matters into my own hands.”

He may think you gave in because he had your back to the wall. That you agreed because he knew you had a semblance of physical attraction to him.

But you knew the truth. 

It was like you had told Sigyn.  _“If you ever do get married make sure you look for a man who will chase you to the ends of the earth- not for sexual satisfaction but for emotional support.”_

The same was true for women. Financial support, sexual satisfaction, those were what most sought in a partner. What truly mattered was finding someone who can emotionally support you in your time of distress. The Prince Loki you saw the day before was a man of compassion and support. He chased after you; helped you both physically and mentally mend after your alarming altercation. In turn, you perhaps had grown sentiment for the prince. 

That was alarming.

“Like this?” Your eyes scanned his for insight. “What is this exactly?” You were still unsure considering how you were both nonchalantly having a conversation in the nude, granted you were more aware of the lack of modesty than he was, and you had yet to forget how he dismissed your concerns of being heard. The way he held you close as you slept… you wondered if this was common aftercare for the women he frequented or was he being genuine towards you. “You speak as if this were more than a one-time whim.”

“Correct me if I am wrong lady Y/N.” Loki swept your hair back exposing your shoulder. He trailed his lips along the shoulder and collar bone stopping short of your neck where he noted a fresh bruise. HIs tongue darted out to lick the flesh, immediately concealing but not healing it. “You don’t strike me as a lady who would lay with a man for the sake of sexual satisfaction and be done with him.”

You shivered at the contact of his tongue when he started trailing lower down your sternum. His eyes leered at the chain of your necklace as it was nestled tightly in between your breasts denying him the pleasure of going further into the valley between them. 

He spoke sweet words as he coaxed your arms off, to release the crystal from their soft prison. “A one night stand does not befit you.”

“One-night stand?” Your brow furrowed questioning the foreign term.

“It is a Midgardian term for a sexual relationship lasting only one night. From what I’ve read it usually is a result of inebriated young mortals with hypersexual tendencies and lax morals.”

“Then your assumption is correct.” You let go of your chest, as he wanted, only to wrap your arms around his neck. Your leg swung over his lap so you could sit on him. 

The unexpected move elicited a primal groan from Loki. Only the thin bedsheet stood in his way as you settled down on him. 

“From what I have heard, the term does seem to correlate to you Prince Loki.” You felt him grow underneath you. You slid forward to press your chest against his. “Truly, how many women do you seduce with that silver tongue of yours? I was more than willing to leave without another word.”

His hands rested on your hips to still you. “But now my enchantress?”

You sighed, “I do not doubt your interest.” All of the day before Loki had shown a genuine concern maybe even liking towards you. But there was too much uncertainty with the trickster. “However…”

Loki did not like your silent pause. “I assure you, I am always mindful of whom I let into my bed and always clear-headed lest I father countless illegitimate children.” 

This was possibly the first time he was feeling more than just lust towards a woman. He didn’t really know what he was doing being so honest.

“You might want to rethink your selections, your Highness.” You reminded him of the woman who had let herself into his room the night before- effectively contradicting his previous statement. 

“Again with the formalities.” He sighed realizing you were returning to your previous self. The one who wanted to keep her distance from him. 

You smiled as you gave him one last chaste kiss on the cheek. “You really have changed my mind about you Prince Loki. I now know you are capable of more than you are ascribed to. I’ll trust you to keep this a private matter as we go back to our original task.”

 

* * *

 

Loki rapidly threw daggers at Thor until one finally lodged into his shoulder. His expression remained the same, there was no triumphant smirk or witty remark.

The muscular blonde prince dropped his hammer as he pulled it out. This wasn’t the first time he had been stabbed by his brother. He knew the difference between a calculated blow and a hit of chance. This was the latter and no matter how many times Loki disregarded Thor’s intellect, he was aware of his brother’s emotional disarray.

“What has you so distracted brother?” His mind was clearly elsewhere as of late. “Is this about your lady friend?”

After a night of heavy drinking, brought on by Thor, Loki had let your name slip but nothing more. It had been a great amount of mead. He eventually passed out and was taken to his room by Thor.

Loki glared as he was reminded of you. 

Thor beamed smugly. For once he had found a weak spot to his brother and he was going to exploit it. “You called for her in your sleep.”

“We are done here.” Loki walked away leaving Thor in the middle of the field they had been sparring in. 

It had been weeks since he last saw you. Whenever he called for you the messenger would return with a message of your own. Mainly you claimed to be occupied with work and only spared him one meeting since the night you shared together.

He had yet to tell you about his mother’s request to speak with you. He thought of using it as a way to force you to the palace. An order of the Queen was something you could not turn down. But ultimately it seemed like a cowardly thing to do. 

Thor picked up Mjölnir before catching up to him. “Come now Loki I only wish to help.”

“My problems are none of your concern.” 

“I am your brother.” He wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders to keep him from escaping. “If I can help you then I shall!”

“You can hardly help yourself, you oaf.”

Thor laughed off his brother’s insults. “Brother you may be smart when it comes to books but I am well-versed when it comes to women.”

“I doubt it, should I remind you of Lady Sif?”

He laughed that off too causing heads to turn. “Now tell me your lady problems brother!”

Loki silenced and shoved him into the empty hall. “Are you trying to alert all of Asgard?” 

Thor smiled knowing this was the only way to get to Loki. Now that they were alone he became serious, eager to help his brother. “Mother expressed concern for you.”

The dark-haired prince sighed, of course his mother would notice his change in behavior. “Telling you would not solve anything.”

“How do you know?”

“You have never seriously courted. Even with Lady Sif, it has never been formal.” She was a childhood friend, the most likely candidate to be arranged to marry Thor by their father if he ever chose to do so. There was a history there that helped push them together. With you, it was all new uncharted territory. 

Thor’s eyes widened in shock. Was his brother seriously talking about officially courting someone? “Are you truly intending to ask this Lady Y/N to-”

“I already tried!” Loki lashed out remembering how you reverted back to your old ways as if nothing had happened. His hands clenched into fists thinking how vulnerable he allowed himself to be in front of you. 

The blonde prince realized he had dug into a fresh wound. Although he could not comprehend it fully without the details he knew his brother had done something even he could not. 

“I’m sorry Loki.”

The very idea that there was a woman in Asgard who was able to capture Loki’s interest left him at a loss for words. Now to think that said woman also turned down a prince of Asgard was unreal. He wondered if who exactly you were.

 

* * *

 

“Sigyn there is nothing to discuss.” You maneuvered around the petite blonde woman to fetch some more boxes. “Now make yourself useful and tie the ribbons on those packages.”

She reluctantly retreated to the table lined with sealed black boxes. They were missing the black satin bow signature to your packaging. These were all dresses you had made and were now ready to have delivered. 

On occasion, when work had pilled up, you piled on her to help. You were reluctant to hire help since you hardly needed it. Not to mention you loathed the thought of letting someone else into your life and your business was exactly that.

“You ran off with horrid bruises Y/N!” Sigyn shouted loud enough for you to hear her in the back room. “Then you came back with Loki and didn’t even come home until the next day!”

You sat down the large empty boxes on the other side of the table. “He helped me, that is all. You saw it, the bruises were gone so there is nothing for you to worry about.”

“I do not think worry is the correct word anymore. I’m more suspicious of you my friend. Without knowing what you two discuss during your meetings I can only speculate on a superficial level.” She finished tying the bow around the box and slid it aside. “I believe prince Loki when he said he did not harm you. His concern was genuine. Let’s say that event was unrelated for now. I still think you two resemble secret lovers. Acting as if you can hardly stand each other in the public eye only to passionately unite under the mask of night behind closed doors.”

“What an active imagination you have Sigyn.” You turned to your work in the hopes of dismissing her somewhat accurate theory. Taking another dress of the mannequin you posed a hypothetical. “Do you really think the prince would ever seriously court someone, more specifically me?” 

“Someone… no.” Sigyn knew Loki thanks to her short stint as his betrothed. “You… most definitely.” She had seen it herself, you two were a match. From your dress to your intellect, it was like you had been made specifically for the dark prince. “If anyone could ever enchant prince Loki it is you.”

“I agree with Lady Sigyn.”

Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest when you heard the loud thundering voice of the eldest prince. The one you had yet to meet in person. 

“Prince Thor,” Sigyn curtseyed with a bright smile. She had seen him walking up behind you but did not give you warning. 

“Lady Sigyn,” Thor acknowledged her before turning to you. “And you must be Lady Y/N or shall I call you my brother’s enchantress?”

“My name is fine,” you responded in annoyance, “Prince Thor.” It was clear that he wasn’t here for your services. Your guess was that Loki had tired of sending a messenger. “I’m afraid I do not have anything befitting of you.”

Thor laughed, “I can tell you and my brother get along well.”

Your eyes widened at the thought of Thor knowing what had gone on between you two. “Did he send you?”

“No,” Thor looked to Lady Sigyn silently asking if he could have a moment with you. She of course obliged and stepped out with the prospect of returning later.

 “Prince Thor I do not-”

“You can call me Thor.”

“I would rather not.” The tilt of your head caused your hair to fall forward. the unruly and untamed nature of your hair personified you. Even in the presence of a prince you were not afraid to speak your mind. “I do not take kindly to lies.”

“Truly Lady Y/N, I came of my own free will. I’ve been stabbed more times than I can count on my hands.” Loki had now been the one requesting to spar with Thor in order to channel his anger. It was getting less and less enjoyable. “Loki does not talk about his problems. He finds other PAINFUL ways to express his frustrations.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“After a night of heavy drinking he mentioned your name.”

“Wh-what did he say?” 

“Nothing then.”

You sighed feeling relief wash over you momentarily. "I’m assuming he said something at a later time.”

Thor nodded, “I do not want to interfere in your life or my brother’s Lady Y/N but I can’t help but wonder why you rejected him.”

“I’ve been busy with orders, I sent the messenger to explain.”

“I do not mean his requests to meet for reading.”

“Then what?” you asked genuinely confused.

“His offer to court you.”

 

* * *

 

Loki sighed as he was straightening up his appearance after a quick encounter with one of the maids. She laid strewn out on his bed, utterly spent after he let his rage out on her. He damned the day he gave in to you. Sexual satisfaction was far more stimulating when feelings were involved. He was utterly smitten by you, enchanted by your very being. It just wasn’t the same with anyone else.

“Leave now,” he ordered.

The maid was quick to dress and exit the prince’s room. 

Loki had yet to take a step when a knock came to the door. “What a clumsy fool you are to have forgotten something-” Loki bit his tongue when he opened the door to find you out in the hall. “Apologies.”

You shook your head. “No need to apologize, your Highness. I too believe I am a fool but for other reasons.” When you tried to leave he held you by the wrist and pulled you into his rooms. 

“Let go of me!”

“Whatever you think it’s not what it looks like.”

“Truly? Did I not see a maid walking out of your door like a newborn fawn?”

Even though he felt quilt, Loki was not accustomed to apologizing for his behavior so instead, he tried to place blame onto others. “What I do is none of your concern. Was it not you who was so repulsed by the thought of me that you decided to stay away?”

“I never said that!”

“You did not have to!”

“Do you really think I would give myself to you if I was repulsed? Loki I was merely protecting us from this.” You let your anger go so you could accurately portray your concerns. “I need you Loki.”  _But you don’t need me_. “You are the only person I trust with my crystal and the only person I can depend on if something like that ever happens again.”

Loki released his hold on your wrist. “Then why do you deny me?”

You stared in silence unsure if you heard right. The way he diverted his eyes confirmed what Thor had said. “Loki that morning when you told me of the Midgardian single night stand-”

“One-night stand,” he corrected.

Now it was clear, “Prince Thor was right.” Loki really had tried to court you, in his own enigmatic way. When he suggested you were not of the one-night stand type you assumed he was easing your mind about having given in to your sexual desire for him despite all the talk against doing so. In fact, he was trying to assure you that he was likely to continue into a courtship with you. 

“What did that simpleminded oaf tell you?” Loki materialized dual daggers out of nowhere.

Your hand reached out to his arm, your touch easing him into lowering his weapons. “I heard you have inflicted enough damage already.” 

The daggers disappeared with a strangled sigh. “I thought you understood that I was not intending to treat you like the others. From the beginning, I have treated you with much more regard, held you to a higher standard, respected and admired your many charms.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his words. A jolt of electricity ran up your arm when he held your hand and brought it up to his lips. You stared into each other’s eyes for a moment until a soft knock came to the door.

Loki recognized the familiar intrusion and held your hand firmly to stop you from retreating like usual. “Will you allow me to properly court you?”

“Loki I-” You felt rushed to answer when the knock was repeated.

“Do not overthink, Love.”

The nickname took on a whole new meaning now. Prince Loki was not the kind of man you saw yourself with before but now you knew… You really did foolishly fall for him. You nodded, “I accept.”

“Come in,” Loki called out allowing his visitor to enter, not before hastily giving you a chaste kiss on the lips.

Queen Frigga entered radiating warmth and happiness at the sight of her son. “I apologize for interrupting your time with my son Lady Y/N.”

 _She knows my name!_ “I should apologize for being here my Queen,” you curtseyed to her. “I will take my leave.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Loki took your hand in his once more as a silent statement of recent events. 

“Indeed,” Queen Frigga’s smile grew. It was only a matter of time before you two found each other. No one but her knew how alike you two were. Deceit and darkness being central to you both. “I have something to discuss with you, my dear.”

“Me?”

She nodded, “about your heritage.”

 

* * *

 

It had been a long walk to the archives. 

Loki walked the halls by your side, his hand resting on your lower back. He could sense your discomfort as you came upon a pathway guarded by multiple guards. They only moved aside with the Queen's command.

Once you were there you realized how old the room and its contents were. 

The room was kept dark to preserve all texts and paintings within its walls. A long red rug with intricate design lined the central pathway. It looked a mix between a library and museum. Paintings of prolific persons were the main source of decoration along the walls followed by grand brass chandeliers on the ceiling. Their light source dimmed to the lowest capacity.

Your eye was caught by a glass chamber housing the first ever valkyrie attire. It was a heavy white dress accompanied with various pieces of silver armor. Touches of blue cobalt inlay along the trim. Your eyes narrowed in trying to make out the placard.

Loki urged you towards the case when he realized how it called to you. A silent plea for his mother to give you two a moment.

Queen Frigga acknowledged and proceeded on her own trusting Loki to bring you along shortly.

Bright-eyed and gawking you gave way to how much you admired the ancient gown. "It's remarkable; the woman who made it must have been a master seamstress. To create a piece so flowy and free yet sturdy enough for battle." You crouched down to look at the skirt catching a glimpse at the only mildly frayed ends. "To withstand the tests of time and stand here near perfection."

Loki had never seen such an innocent smile. "Would you like to take a look?" Without answer, he lightly tapped the glass making the front face disappear.

"I don't know if I should-" yet your hand reached out to it.

Loki chuckled as you gave him the perfect opportunity to tease you. “Saying one thing and doing another seems to be a frequent habit of yours, Love.”

“Should you mock the grounds of our rocky relationship before we even begin,” you shot back all the while your hands studied the fabrics. You were a true artisan, the feel alone gave you insights to the origins of materials. “Such powerful women the Valkyries...” Information was scarce yet you knew enough to idolize these women of battle. “I wonder why we no longer have valkyries.”

Loki also thought about that. He remembered his mother telling stories of the Valkyries to both he and Thor. “Did you know my brother dreamt of becoming a Valkyrie.”

“Prince Thor,” you laughed.

Loki nodded, “Mother had a lot of explaining to do before he understood how that was impossible.”

The light-hearted conversation relaxed you. It was obvious this was the intent, once again reminding you of your calculating dark prince. 

Queen Frigga stopped in front of a pedestal, atop it laid a thick book. When you emerged with Loki she did her best to introduce you into the impending exigent. “By now you may have gathered that you are not entirely Asgardian.”

Your breath hitched as the Queen’s statement all but confirmed what you had only recently come to speculate with Loki’s help. “Was my mother from Vanaheim?”

She stepped behind the pedestal and opened the book. “This is the King’s archival manifest.” Her fingers flipped through the pages with grace and ease of someone who knew what she was looking for.

To you, it lacked the ceremonious appeal you had come to expect of the palace. Nonetheless, you were sure the contents were estimable enough. 

“Information pertaining to your lineage, your birth, and your being may be more distressing and complex than you imagined my dear. I can not simply give you a yes or no response, there are important details...”

You have no idea why you turned to Loki but if it weren’t for his reassuring nod you would have turned away. 

An action the Queen was well aware of.

“I am prepared for the worst,” you assured.

“And you would allow Loki this knowledge?”

 _Was it that bad?_ You once again looked to Loki. He stood his distance allowing you to decide for yourself. He did not say a word or try to make his case but his eyes said it all. He worried you still did not trust him. 

“Yes,” you responded. Only time would tell if you made the right decision.

Frigga smiled, it was indeed as she had thought. Loki had managed to form a genuine connection with you. “Then I shall start with an apology Lady Y/N. For I personally bestowed the hematite onto you as a young babe. Rather than help you, I hid you.”

Loki had suspected his mother had something to do with it. There was no way Vanaheim would allow such a precious stone to be taken out of their realm by just anyone. 

“Hid me?”  You did not understand.

“You see, your father is not Asgardian as the archives state. He was a powerful Vanir warrior that was cast out of Vanaheim for refusing to marry the princess of the realm. By mere coincidence or perhaps fate, he came to be on Asgard. Odin chose to keep him as a tool, an upper hand against Vanaheim and all realms.”

“Sounds like father,” Loki interjected. Even if there was no war against Vanaheim he was securing his victory ahead of time.

“He showed great bravery in all of Odin’s battles. Soon he caught the eye of the women. Two, in particular, were especially fond of him, one was your mother and the other Lady Lilithen.” Frigga thought for a moment, of the best way to go about the next part. “He did not make it clear who he wished to court.”

You crossed your arms with a huff, “Truly.” For all your father’s supposed power, he too had a weakness. The one you had always known men to have- women. 

Frigga could not steer away from the topic as it was the very reason you came to be. Both women proceeded to pursue him until one of the two was with child. “He married your mother hastily in a time of impending war. Only weeks before he was to meet his child Odin sent your father to Jotunheim.”

The Queen’s words left a bitter taste in your mouth and a pain like no other in your chest. Your father had not abandoned your mother, nor had he abandoned you. “He didn’t have a choice,” you concluded out loud. The revelation stung your eyes.

“The war of Jotunheim was nearly lost had it not been for your father.”

Loki reached out to you, his fingers had only brushed against your own when your hand fully clasped around his. If you weren’t so proud he was sure you would spill your sorrows into his chest like the time before.

“Rest assured he is in Valhalla.” 

It was little comfort but it was something for you to hold onto.

Your eyes closed as you made peace with the fact that you had hated your father for all the wrong reasons. “Why was I raised to believe such lies?”

"That is truly the most difficult to explain without changing your reality, Lady Y/N.” Frigga looked down at the text, the words blood and death littered the page. “On the day of your birth, Lady Lilithen felt the urge to avenge her scorn.” 

She remembered how she sent the palace healers when your mother had called for assistance with the birthing. The process had dragged on for hours, alarming her. Your safety was her first priority and soon it became Frigga’s as well. 

That morning Frigga was informed of your father’s death. She took it upon herself to be there for those he loved, to see that his newborn was welcomed into the world without harm. It was the least she could offer when he had given his life in battle.

“After a long birthing, your mother laid exhausted and vulnerable to harm. You, at only moments of having come into the world, were also no match for what she had planned.”

Lady Lilithen was overcome with jealousy. She could not idly stand by while her beloved formed a family with another woman. With no qualms she stabbed her adversary several times, painting the sheets red.

Her sight turned to the small wailing bundle beside her wrapped in ivory linens. She retracted the kitchen knife from the still corpse and grasped it tightly, so tight her knuckles turned white. As her arm raised she was caught by the wrist. 

In a single blink, a dark force emerged from the newborn. A dark shadow like figure loomed over her before throwing her to the farthest wall. The knife followed suit lodging into her abdomen. 

The blood-curdling shriek caught the attention of the healers who were on their way back with Queen Frigga in tow. 

Frigga quickly burst through the door to find the shadow wrapped around Lilithen’s neck.

Loki’s eyes widened shocked by the tale of jealousy, revenge, and bloodshed. His mother had to be embellishing. “How could an infant-”

“Do not underestimate the bond between a mother and child, a child and their seidr. Even with only a few moments of existence, Y/N’s seidr managed to save her. I can only describe it as a materialization of her inner self. Her pain, loss, and mourning permanently embedded with her soul.”

Frigga still remembered the horrified looks of the healers who entered after her to find you soaked in blood, none your own. The dark shadow threatening any who got close to you. Only she was able to get near thanks to a spell. 

“I kept you in a deep sleep until I could find a solution. Your seidr was malevolent and unrelenting. I sought help from Vanaheim that resulted in my obtainment of the black hematite around your neck.”

At first, they resisted. Queen Frigga warned of your vengeful consciousness, of the dark magic that acted on its own. They were not keen on having a dark Vanir galavanting with abilities like the one she described. “I was asked to keep you from interacting with darkness. The safest solution was to omit your inner being and have you believe alternate origins.”

You let go of Loki’s hand to fish out the crystal. “I can not recall who warned me against removing the necklace but I find it odd... not once did I question or try to defy the warning.”

“It was not so much a warning than a spell. Small children would never listen to the parents, less so a stranger. I did what was necessary to keep you safe.” The familiar who had raised you was also someone she appointed. A healer who had been present at the time. 

All you knew was a lie and perhaps you should have acted differently but that logical mind of yours knew it was all for the best. You had nearly played your own executioner the moment you took it off. 

Perhaps now was ideal for you to bring up what had happened to you. “Several weeks ago I removed the crystal. That darkness nearly took my life.”

“Your seidr uniquely takes on a life of its own acting out on your emotions and thoughts. It must be lashing out against being subdued for years and never being called upon. The crystal does not take away your dark powers, it helps subdue them. If you are willing, you can learn to control and will your seidr as all Vanir and Aesir do.” 

“How?”

Frigga looked to Loki with a hint of a smile. “I alone taught Loki from a young age. It is a lengthy process to hone your skills but with our combined knowledge I’m sure we can help you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this is still way before the movies. This is young Loki okay. This is before he starts hiding his emotions more like in the movies. He has yet to enter a serious relationship.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @loki-godofmischief-myking


	5. True Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin questions Loki's intentions when he helps you develop your skills.

“Do it again, this time do not close your eyes.”

Loki watched you with hawk-like precision as you got ready to once again try and alter your shadow at will. It was absolutely breathtaking to discover the capabilities of dark magic in a controlled setting. 

“It’s the only way I can concentrate Loki!” You grew irritated with his constant reprimands. 

As a person Loki was dark and calculative, as a prince he was intelligent and sophisticated, and as a lover he was supportive, affectionate and passionate. As a teacher, you could hardly stand his critical and unforgiving demeanor. He truly strayed from the bias of lovers to teach you properly. 

But perhaps his standards were too high. 

Loki walked up to you, brow furrowed from his own irritation with your inability to do as he says. “Within a year I was already able to shapeshift and teleport with ease.” Shadow shifting was your equivalent; he expected you to have mastered the act by now.

“It is a proven fact that children retain information and learn new skills much better. You can not expect me to learn at the same pace you did.”

“But I do,” Loki looked down at your hand. It was laid flat against the roundness of your chest atop the crystal. “Eventually I expect you not to rely on physical contact with the crystal.”

Up until now you always held it in your hand, closed your eyes, and concentrated on what he or Queen Frigga instructed. Honestly, you preferred the Queen’s style of mentor to his. She was kind and reassuring, her words encouraged you to develop your skill at your own pace. If you could just do a little better every day then it was surely a success. 

Loki’s standards were indeed high. He expected you to excel like he had so you may become just as powerful. “Tell me, would you ever close your eyes while sewing?”

“Never!” Your eyes widened in horror at the thought. “The stitching would stray from its intended path.”

“This requires the same amount of concentration, the same amount of attention to detail you use as a seamstress.”

You exhaled loudly releasing the build-up of irate stress. “I may have found new respect for Loki,” you hid your face in the palms of your hands muttering the rest of your statement, “and also hate for your Highness even more.”

Loki witnessed your shadow nearly double in size when you released your tensions. It, along with your comment, finally evoked a smile from him effectively breaking his role as your mentor.

“Perhaps I have been too harsh on you lately my lovely enchantress.” He held both your hands in his as he stared into your eyes. “I only wish to prepare you for the future.”

“What am I realizing in this future you envision for me?” you asked incredulously. His statement made it seem as if he had all but planned your future out for you. Or perhaps this had something to do with the pending favor you owed him.

Neither of you had talked about the subject. It seemed like ages had gone by since you and Loki first began your journey of discovery into the black hematite. A part of you wondered if he had forgotten about the deal or if he had simply written it off due to the new circumstances you found yourselves in.

Loki brought your hands up to kiss the back of both. “Nothing less than Queen suits you, MY Queen to be exact.”

“I advise you to look elsewhere for a Queen if I am required to be as versed as the Allmother.”

Loki chuckled, “You are not required to be anything other than yourself.”

You retreated from him feeling the full effect of his honeyed words. “I doubt anyone would believe me to be a Queen.” 

While you were beyond flattered you knew there were countless errors in his romantic statement. Aside from Queen Frigga, Thor, and Sigyn, your courtship with Loki was met with skepticism. Women would openly flirt and make their advances. His reputation made him seem like someone incapable of formal courting.

But his courting of you was very formal. Loki seemed almost a new man now that he devoted himself to you. Others would not be entertained no matter how hard they tried, and they did. 

“Then we shall show them.”

“How shall we do that?”

King Odin himself did not respect your relationship with his son. You did not know what he had against you or Loki but when it came to his sons he always seemed to favor Thor. “The Allfather would never make you King, much less allow me to become Queen. He only has eyes for Thor.”

Loki chuckled, “Finally there is someone who understands.” All his life Loki had been preaching the same words to his mother yet she would dismiss the thought. “You are truly the only one worthy to stand as my equal,” Loki assured.

From the beginning, he knew there was something different about you. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere Loki.”

“I disagree,” he pulled you in so your back was to his chest. “It has proven quite successful in acquiring me with what I most desire.” His lips landed on your shoulder, laid bare by your off-shoulder gown. He held your silky soft hair in his hand moving it away so his lips may travel down the small portion of your back that was exposed. 

You let your head fall back onto him with eyes closed, enjoying the small moment of intimacy after being reprimanded all evening long. 

It didn’t last long.

Your eyes shot open when you heard a deep disapproving grunt. “My King,” you curtseyed after Loki released you from his embrace.

King Odin stood at the entrance of the practice room hands behind his back. His one eye narrowed at the scene before him. “Is this how you intend to master your dark seidr Lady Y/N?”

Odin was still wary of your dark magic. The relationship between you two also caused concern. He kept a close watch of you and Loki thinking his son had only chosen to court you because of your dormant power. 

You stopped Loki from stepping in by brushing your fingers against his in a silent plea. The last thing you wanted was another argument between him and the King. “I apologize and will take my lessons more seriously from now on.”

Odin nodded, admiring your resilence. At least he could rely on your calm demeanor. Loki, on the other hand, was far more difficult to reign. “You may leave us.”

“Yes, my King.” Your eyes adverted to Loki for a moment letting him know you would be waiting in his rooms.

The vast empty room echoed in silence as neither spoke. 

Loki mimicked his father’s posture and held his arms behind his back. His green eyes staring straight into his one good eye. 

“What are your true intentions with her?” Odin finally decided to voice the question he had been mulling over since he was aware of Loki’s courtship. “You who have only fooled around until now?”

“Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I wasn’t yet ready to settle when you tried to stifle me with Lady Sigyn?” He had no ill will against her. On the contrary thanks to her, he was able to find you who had hidden amongst the crowds for years. “Now that I have found someone I love-”

“Do you truly love her?” It wasn’t like Odin to question sentiments. “I find it convenient that you have chosen to court her after finding out her father was a powerful Vanir. Your mother says you know all about her past, of the darkness that she harbors.”

Loki remained silent.

“You’ve invested a large amount of time in developing her skills. For what purpose I ask?”

“Do you believe my actions go beyond wanting to see my significant other succeed in reconnecting with a vital part of her identity?”

“I would not be your father if I didn’t.” Odin knew his son better than he knew himself. “Loki, god of mischief.”

Loki snapped and yelled, “What do you think is my purpose!?” For once he was living peacefully yet his father believed him to be planning something. “You will remain unsatisfied no matter what I do. I love her and have done nothing wrong by her.”

“Yes well… we shall see how long this lasts.” Odin turned to leave but was halted by Loki’s refute.

“Is it so hard for you to accept that I have changed? Or are you worried I might marry before your precious Thor?” 

Although he stopped Odin did not turn to face Loki. Even when his son was accusing him of favoritism. It would certainly alter tradition but not his decision of making Thor King. “We shall see Loki.”

 

* * *

A pair of sky blue orbs stared into the mirror ahead meticulously observing every fine line and detail of the gown upon her body. “Do you think you could take it in some more along the waist?”

Your brow rose in question, “Lady Silva, if I take it in anymore the seams will burst.” The pins were already hanging on for dear life where she insisted you sew in. You owed it to the beautiful fabric to make her see to reason. The woman wanted a smaller waist but you could only do so much with the bodice she had chosen.

“This is why I insisted on a corset top.”

Leaving her to stand motionless in the middle of your shop while you went to rummage through the other room was standard procedure. Fittings were your least favorite part but very necessary. When you came back with the corset bodice you found Lady Silva in the company of your dark prince.

She twirled to give him a good look at her. It was clear by the twinkle of her eyes that her motions were salacious. “What do you think Prince Loki?”

Loki stood back admiring the view. His eyes only momentarily strayed from the woman on display to the woman in black behind her. “Stunning, beautiful…”

Lady Silva blushed at the compliment.

“Beauty radiates beauty doesn’t it?” He stepped closer circling her before standing next to you. “You truly are the best seamstress in all of Asgard,” Loki concluded making Lady Silva realize he had complimented the gown not her.

He indulged you with her flustered expression. You toyed with her by playing along with your cunning prince. “I believe Lady Silva was expecting a compliment of her own, your Highness.”

“Was it not your philosophy that men will chase anything in a pretty skirt?” He eyed the skirt of your own dress, particularly fond of the slit in the skirt that ran up the side. “As long as there is enough visual stimulation…”

Lady Silva was absolutely livid at this point but she could do nothing. For if she vexed you, she would be forced to get her gowns elsewhere.

You proceeded to finish knowing you had won.

Loki only emerged once again after hearing the door being locked. “That was fun wasn’t it?”

“Humiliating a she-wolf?” You asked and answered your own question. “Always.”

He picked you up and set you atop the modeling platform Lady Silva had previously been occupying. He stood behind you, his hands roaming up and down your body.

“Is this all you came for?” you asked turning around to face him. His dark gaze was on your lips eager to claim them but when he tried you turned your head. His lips went to your cheek but he was not deterred, instead, he pecked your cheek then ran his tongue down the length of your neck. 

“Can you blame me if I am hardly able to rest without seeing you?”

“You saw me earlier this morning,” you pointed out with a grin. “When we went on our eventful stroll through your mother’s garden.”

Loki smirked reminiscing how you two had managed in such a public area. “That was not nearly enough.” His lips ghosted the shell of your ear before he huskily whispered, “I wish to be with you all the time.”

“That is impossible.”

“Not if you were to live in the palace with me.”

You pulled back for a moment to get a good look of his face. His eyes were determined to assure you he was fully aware of what he had just proposed.

“Do not be so shocked, Love.” Loki placed his index finger beneath your chin to angle you in a favorable position for his lips to meet yours. “It is expected for my betrothed to reside in the palace where they can be properly guarded and tended to.”

“I do not recall being betrothed to you,” your left brow quirked up in defiance.

“Courting is a means to betrothal.” He inched closer allowing his words to be felt against your lips. 

You couldn’t help but feel like a fool for allowing his words to breathe life to a new feeling. “There is still a part of me inquiring when your Highness will revert back to his old ways-”

Loki harshly bit your bottom lip insulted by your assumptions. He silenced your painful yelp by further claiming your lips. He kissed you with an intensity you had yet to experience. Pain and pleasure were never synonymous until that very moment when he licked your bruising lip.

“Do not question your prince.”

“I must when he is being foolish.” Who had heard of a prince living with the woman he is courting? Perhaps if she were a princess but even then the idea was unconventional.

“Would you deny me then?”

Loki had to prove to his father that he was serious. You two would last, you two would marry and be the greater option for taking over Asgard.

You sighed, looking around your shop. “What have you done to me,” you muttered- honestly wondering how you had gone from despising dishonest men to being courted by the god of lies himself. 

“I am only guilty of loving you, my beautiful enchantress.” 

“To the point where I can no longer deny you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I had to do some arranging with the story’s events. The next chapter will be a time skip to nearly where the first Thor movie takes place. 
> 
> Finally, the action will begin!
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @loki-godofmischief-myking


	6. Marital Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being married to Loki isn't always easy. His lies and mischief always seem to get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains suggestive/mature content.

The guards looked to one another for confirmation on what they had been instructed to do. Queen Frigga and Loki were nowhere to be seen so there was really no one that could save them from your request. They were far too hesitant to attack you now that you were married to a prince of Asgard. 

A princess by marriage was still a princess and they would treat you as such. “Are you certain about this your highness?”

“Please humor my request.” You required a means of release and right now sparring seemed the best option to get your mind off things.

“Very well,” they drew their weapons and took aim at you. By now they knew what you were capable of.

“Begin,” you announced as you took hold of your crystal. It had since changed, modified by your god of mischief after your wedding night. The hematite was now secured by a silver snake that served multiple purposes. The most prominent being a symbol of your union with Loki.

Immediately an ax was hurled your way but its owner was quickly disappointed when a cloud of black smoke appeared and dissipated to reveal nothing in your place.

One of the guards grunted as he tried to pull a black snake from around his neck. Another ran to his aid but when he tried to free him the snake turned into a silk ribbon.

That was not you, it was only an allusion.

You appeared before the two, a smirk upon your lips. “Always falling for the same old tricks.”

Their fists flew towards you and hit nothing but air. Your form once again left nothing but a trail of black smoke. Unlike Loki whose seidr was shrouded in shimmering gold yours was a blanket of odorless smoke.

A dozen more of your images appeared speaking simultaneously. “Come now, surely the royal guard cannot be outwitted by only one opponent.”

The real you hid in the shadows watching the guards tire themselves in their quest to find the one of flesh and blood.

One guard managed to slip out of the room in time to see a few more guards approaching to answer your call. “Do not go in there.”

“But her highness has called for-”

“She is looking for sparring partners.”

The men immediately turned to be anywhere you could not reach them. The retreating figures drew a few curious souls who did not receive warning of what awaited behind the closed practice room.

When Lady Sif opened the door she saw the guards slumped over each other while you stood in the middle of the room with a look of disappointment. “Come on surely some of you are still able to stand.”

“What’s going on?” Volstagg asked as he came up behind SIf. It only took a second for him to realize he shouldn’t have interjected.

“Volstagg, Lady Sif…” you happily called the two warriors over. They spent the majority of their days out in the fields training and sparring. “Surely you are up for a fight.”

"Not I,” Volstagg plainly stated. He was not particularly fond of dealing with magic. “Enchantress or not-” he mumbled going off on how he preferred a good honest fight of weapons.

Sif was saved from response when Sigyn ran in holding her skirts so that she made haste. Nearly out of breath yet managing to inform you of Loki’s arrival. 

“Prince Loki and Prince Thor have just arrived.”

“You should go greet them, I’ll make sure everyone here is taken care of.” Lady Sif urged you to go as soon as possible knowing you might try to make an excuse to stay any longer.

“Fine.”

 

* * *

Thor indulged in the greetings he was receiving while Loki anxiously waited for only one. He tried to mask his actions but Thor could tell his brother was silently suffering. “She will understand,” he whispered so only he may hear.

“She was already irate before our departure,” he responded- his eyes never seizing from their search. By now he could only imagine what you were thinking.

The two princes made their way inside the throne room where the King and Queen awaited them. Thor gave his mother a hug, lifting her in the process, before reporting to his father. Loki was much gentler as he embraced his mother.

“Welcome back Loki.”

“Thank you, mother.” Loki smiled but couldn’t help realizing you were not present there either. “Has she spoken to you?” Queen Frigga nodded and by the look in her eyes, Loki could tell she was equally as disappointed. “How is she?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Queen Frigga looked off to the side where you were reluctantly entering the throne room.

Loki was left in awe at the sight of his precious wife. The sight of you in your lighter spring dress was refreshing from the furs and heavy velvets you had been wearing during the winter when he left for his trip. 

Similarly, you were absolutely shocked to find out you were still hopelessly smitten by him. A part of you had been expecting your feelings for your husband to reflect the anger and betrayal he had left you in. 

Loki, being the silver tongue that he is, hardly could resist the urge to compliment you. “Always the enchantress, love.” He held your hands in his joining them up against his lips to kiss the backs of both.

You smiled to mask your menacing words. “Has your tongue not gotten you in enough trouble?”

“It has also gotten me out of trouble.”

Your eyes widened as a guard cleared his throat having overheard the suggestive remark. It was hard to conceal the blush that crept up the apples of your cheeks. With a voice as lustrous as fine silk, he had managed to tantalize you.

Before you could regather yourself, Loki led you out of the throne room. He kept a hold of your right hand, leading you through the various halls of the palace. Maids ran about around you rushing to prepare for the feast that accompanied their arrival nearly bumping into you.

Instead of warning them to be careful around you Loki took the chance to bring you in closer. His hand left yours to rest around your waist. Every time someone passed he would tug you closer.

Once inside your shared rooms, you were forced to face your husband for the first time in months. He, on the other hand, had been looking forward to this moment. The chance to properly explain himself.

“Norns Loki,” you rolled your eyes at him taking a few steps further in to keep a distance between the two of you. What should have been a joyous reunion was everything but. “In your absence, I have heard her retell her tale numerous times.”

He tried to appease you but you slapped his hands away. “I assure you nothing happened.”

“Perhaps I would have believed you had I not seen it with my own eyes.” The image of another woman on top of your husband was one you desperately wished to forget. 

“You saw what she intended you to see.”

There was validity to his defense. Lady Asta did not know you had borne witness to her shameful dismissal from Loki’s room before. “Are you implying she fooled me?”

Loki managed to approach you now that you had calmed. His hand caressed your cheek before tilting your chin up so you may meet his eyes. “She knows I would never betray your love otherwise. I’ve made it clear to her before.”

“Before?” Your eyes widened at the revelation. “Perhaps I shall pay a private visit to Lady Asta.” Your shadow jumped to life emerging from the walls as it reacted to your elevated emotional state.

A proud smirk gave way as Loki realized you had done this without holding your crystal. When your hand did lay atop it, you placed a glamour spell on yourself turning into his mirror image. 

“Shall I approach her and lay our problems to rest?”

He swore sometimes he did not know who was the true deity of mischief.  “Should my name be cleared I will require your sincerest apology and a reward.”

“What kind of reward?”

“A non-negotiable reward.”

“You seem confident.”

“I am an innocent man.”

You had to laugh at that.  _I am your wife Loki, I know better than anyone how culpable you are._ “Then we shall discuss your reward upon my return.”

With the guise of your husband you discreetly made your way to Lady Asta’s. There was no need to further the rumors of his infidelity when they might not be true. The confidence he exuded nearly convinced you he had been telling the truth making the past few months feel like a waste of time.

You had spent the majority of your time avoiding people. There was only so much you could take. Even if you were a strong-willed person it still hurt to hear people smear your relationship. 

Deciding an ambush would be best you opted out of knocking.

Lady Asta was pleasantly startled by the sudden appearance. “Prince Loki… what brings you here?”

If you were going to truly deceive her you had to get the details right and thought out your response. “Our last encounter seems to have angered my wife. What have you been telling her my pet?”

Asta looked away knowing she had done wrong in spreading false rumors. The fact was that although she had tried countless times to seduce the Prince- she had failed. He continuously denied her advances. “The truth of what I would be willing to do for you if you so desired.”

You were starting to realize how volatile Lady Asta was. She would readily admit her lies to Loki and preach them as facts to you. “The truth is I do not desire you.”

“You did once before.”

“Perhaps,” your jaw clenched in annoyance. This was not something you wanted to be reminded of. “However you fail to realize I have now committed myself to one woman.”

Asta drew close pressing her body against yours snaking her hand up to your neck. “She is no one compared to me. I am far more beautiful than she can ever be.”

“I am your princess, ou mendacious sod,” with a firm grip on her arm you pulled her away. Your shadow came to life taking a hold of her neck and tightening with every word that followed. “And he is your prince. If you ever dare touch or speak blasphemously against either I shall revisit you.”

Lady Asta’s eyes widened in horror as the glamour was lifted to reveal your cross expression.“If your lies ever reach my ears again I shall see to it you lose the ability to communicate at all.” 

Every word was well enunciated and laced with venom. She could not speak, she could not move, nor could she breathe with the force your shadow imposed. You were not aware of it until you tried to will it away. 

A fit of coughing ensued once Lady Asta’s burning lungs got the chance to fill. She did not dare look up at you. For the first time, she had realized your true nature. “Your Highness-”

“Do not speak unless spoken too.” You joined her in kneeling on the ground. Not a sound was made as you gazed upon the dark bruising decorating her neck. “Before you even think of making an appearance tonight make way to the healers.”

“Y-yes, your Highness.”

The fright in her eyes exhilarated you. Never before had someone feared you in this way. Perhaps you were unapproachable and intimidating but never had you seen true fear directed towards you. Something inside relished in it.

Upon returning to your rooms you followed the sound of still bathwater being interrupted. Inside the bathroom, you found your husband’s back to you as he sat in the ivory tub with water to his chest, arms resting on the edges.

It was hard to admit you were wrong, harder still to admit you had been fooled by a she-wolf like Lady Asta. For that reason, you did not wish to face him but he deserved a proper apology.

Loki relaxed back into your arms as you settled them on his shoulders. The familiar warm touch that he missed so much was finally on him. “I take it my name has been cleared?”

“For now,” you teased. The tips of your fingers graced the surface of the water as you held him from behind. “Let me ask, did you ever feel for any of the women before me? Obviously not in the way you do for me but in any slight way that might have implanted a false sense of belonging into them.”

“Only now have you grown jealous my Queen?”

Your cheeks brightened at the relatively new nickname that was reserved for times of passion. “Only now have I come to realize I married such a desirable man.” You dipped your hands in lower so you may feel the lean muscles of his abdomen, hips, then thighs.

Loki’s breath hitched slightly, “Such skilled hands.” He had become addicted to your touch, to your caress. Being deprived of it for so long only increased his need for it. He kept himself from giving in completely and turned slightly to meet your lips.

You moaned as his tongue completely overpowered yours. He held you down by the base of your neck depriving you of oxygen, you would take only what he allowed between movements.

It was a fight for dominance but you would not be outdone. Your hand moved faster and faster until your ears were graced by the melodic sound of Loki’s groans. 

“That was faster than usual my King.”

“Mynx.”

You laughed feeling much better now that you had managed to clear the air with your husband.

When you made a move to retreat Loki held your back. “To answer your question, you are the only woman I have ever desired. Only you managed to enchant me.” He kissed the back of your hand before letting go. “I plan to return the favor tonight.”

 

* * *

None were happier to see you entering on Loki’s arm than Thor. “Lady Y/N you have forgiven my brother!”

“There was nothing to forgive,” you spoke honestly. “it was all a misunderstanding that has been dealt with.” The fact that Lady Asta’s usual group of friends did their best not to turn your way meant you had gotten through to her and perhaps established your position over them.

“We must celebrate then!” He, like usual, wedged himself between you two and put his arms around your shoulders. 

You did not mind having a drink or two with Thor and his friends but soon it was almost too much. Had it not been for Loki’s arm around your waist you would be decorating the marble floors.

Loki’s reward made the whole experience far more enjoyable. He had requested you wear a particularly light lace gown in his colors with nothing underneath. His wondering hands disguised themselves as helpful ones. Truth of the matter was; he could feel the full extent of your chest every time you pressed against him. The neckline plunged down tempting him to slip his hand inside.

As you danced you seemed to sober a bit. You caught his hand sliding past the small of your back. “We are in public Loki.”

“I can not help it,” he held you closer. His head dipped low to your ear where he whispered in an absolutely tantalizing form, “You look absolutely ravishing.” Emerald green certainly suited you as much as it did him. 

“Then perhaps it is time you ravish me.” 

He led you out of the crowd ready to do just that.

 

* * *

Not a day went by that you didn’t miss your shop. Between studying every piece of Asgardian literature and tending to your new duties as a princess of Asgard you hardly had time to make your own gowns, much less keep your business thriving. That didn’t stop you from having your way.

“Hold still Ingrid, you are making things difficult for the princess.”

The little girl did not seize her movements. She nearly turned her whole body in an attempt to see what you were doing to the back of her dress. She had torn it while riding when it caught on the buckle of the saddle as she descended.

“That’s alright,” you pulled scissors as if from thin air and cut the thread. “I have salvaged the young lady’s dress but she should be careful. This type of gown isn’t ideal for riding. I suggest something of cotton.”

“She does not own any-”

“I’ll make her one,” you excitedly proclaimed jumping at the opportunity. The girl was small and would take far less time to make a gown for. 

“Really?” Ingrid showed just as much enthusiasm. “Can I have one like yours princess Y/N?” She pointed out the heavily embroidered skirt to be her favorite.

“Ingrid,” her mother tried to stop her knowing a gown like that would be too much to ask for. Even if they were nobility and had the money to pay for it, they dare not take up your time.

You, of course, loved the child’s enthusiasm. The fact she recognized good work when she saw it earned your interest. “You have a good eye, Ingrid. I shall incorporate some embroidery but to the sleeves. The skirt should be kept simple for riding.” You began drawing up a sketch and showed it to both mother and daughter.

“I want it!” Ingrid proclaimed.

“It is yours,” you assured the blonde haired child.

From afar Loki and Queen Frigga witnessed the exchange. “Seems Y/N has a way with children.” This was not the first time she saw you tending to the children around the palace.

Loki nodded, although you hated taking orders from anyone. He had seen you bend to the will of the children. Your tender smile towards Ingrid ignited a conversation Loki did not expect to ever have.

“Are there any talks about having children of your own?”

“No.”

“Are you opposed?”

Loki thought for a moment. He could see you as a mother but could not clearly depict himself as a father? He did not have the best relationship with his own making him wonder how he would fare.

“Not entirely.”

Frigga smiled, “Only then would you truly understand what hardships we faced with you boys. Your brother nearly tearing down the palace walls while you encouraged him to do so.”

“I did no such thing.”

A soft chuckle was his response as Frigga’s mind wandered further through her cherished memories. “I recall it getting worse once you applied yourself to your lessons.” Once Loki had managed to clone himself the mischief had multiplied.

“Strange,” Loki turned to her with a smirk. “I recall everything getting better after that.”

Frigga sighed ushering him off into your direction now that you were free.

Loki caught up to you as you walked back into the palace ready to start on your new task. “You will never put the needle and thread down will you Love.”

“And if you ask me to I shall see you dead first,” you shook your head with a bit of a playful smile. 

“I would never dream of depriving you of your passions. I just simply wish to point out that it would be far less time-consuming to use your other talents and have the dress made in seconds.”

You rolled your eyes, “Nothing could compare to the true craftsmanship of having something made with your own two hands.” Of course, glamour spells were convenient but they would never replace your traditional values as a seamstress. ”That being said I will be at the shop tomorrow nearly all day working on Ingrid’s dress. Can I trust you to take my place and accompany Lady Sif tomorrow?”

Loki’s brow rose in playful question, “Are you passing your royal duties onto me so you may have a day of personal enjoyment?”

“I am.”

Your bluntness never seized to make him laugh. “So honest… suppose I should say yes, you always manage to have me comply.”

Your hands grasped the cloth on his chest to pull him down. The sudden action brought Loki’s lips to crash into yours as you planned. The kiss was a small thanks for his continued admiration of you.

Loki retaliated by lifting you up, there in the middle of a hall. He retreated his lips to throw you over his shoulder. His hands smoothed out the skirt of your dress to get a better hold of you. “Of course I must also request something of you.”

You lifted your head and pushed your hair back behind your ears. In this position, it waved about uncontrollably obstructing your view.

“And what may that be?”

The dark prince repeatedly patted your bottom, “You will find out soon my Love.”

 

* * *

 

“What?” 

“Thor should not be the next King of Asgard. He is not competent enough or even able to comprehend the amount of responsibility he will hold as King.”

“That is not up to you to decide Loki. If King Odin says Thor is to be King then there is nothing to be done.” You laid your hand on top of his in an effort to bring his heaving chest to a halt. He had emerged from the throne room displeased and now you knew why. For years you heard him criticize Thor but it always came as a brother now he seemed more like a rival. “Thor is the eldest, he is compassionate of the people, strong-”

“You agree with him?”

Loki looked almost betrayed by your words. The sudden recusal of his hand only asserted it further.

“That is not what I am saying-”

“What are you saying then, that you prefer Thor over me!”

You were startled to have Loki yell at you. His voice had never risen with you and you did not intend to allow it now. “I will ignore your foolish remark for now.”  _This was no longer just about politics and you would surely address it later._  “You are displeased with your father’s decisions but there is nothing you can do.”

“That hasn’t stopped me before.”

After de-escalating a bit Loki sat with the old Vanir book he had shown you when you first met. There was certainly something he could do that would at least offer him some sort of relief. He seemed to get an idea when he looked up at you.

“Love-”

“Do not speak to me.” You continued to brush your hair out in silence making sure to get all the tangled strands sorted before bed. The conversation, if you could call it that, from earlier resonated within you.

He closed the book setting it aside to make his way over to you as you sat at the edge of the bed. “You were right, I was taking out my anger on you when I did not mean it.”

“Of course I was right.” you put the brush down. “That does not make me forget what you accused me of.” As you faced him you reminded him of the previous times he has acted jealous of his own brother when it involved you. “You were never like this Loki, what changed?”

“Everyone always prefers Thor.”

“I am not everyone.” Your hand went up to his cheek as you very seriously explained, “Thor is many things to me. A brother, a friend, an ally.” Thor had stood up for you many times when Odin questioned your actions. “I am thankful to have one more person from your family on my side. He has many commendable qualities and he has he shortcomings as do you. That does not mean you should dismiss him as future King.”

“You dare say I have shortcomings?” he jested.

You laughed, “We all do.”

“You do not,” Loki leaned his forehead against yours. “You are perfect.”

“Liar.” _Incidentally, it happens to be your shortcoming._

His eyes trained themselves to your hematite necklace. “You have mastered the darkness, earned the respect of Asgard, and even got yourself a prince.” His dominant hand held it up with a playful smile. “Do you remember our deal?”

“I do,” you nodded.

“Take it off.”

“Pardon?” your eyes doubled in size at his request.

“The hematite was meant to limit you.”

You pulled away from him thinking no good could come from even entertaining the idea. “Loki I will not take it off after what happened the last time.”

“What if I invoked the favor you promised me back then?”

“Why?” Your heart sank to the pit of your stomach as a bad omen presented itself. You tried to find reason for your husband’s words but failed to find any acceptable conclusions. After becoming more with Loki you thought the deal had been absolved.  _Why were these words being brought up again? Why did you fear an answer?_ “What were you reading Loki?”

Loki stopped you from standing and laid you down on the bed. “Trust me Y/N, it’s best you don’t know.”

“Lo-” before the word was uttered you were put to sleep by Loki. A deep unconscious sleep where your mind was devoid of all thoughts and emotions. 

He knew you had to be this way in order for your dark seidr to respond to someone other than yourself. Thanks to his own protective seal, ie the snake coiled around the dark crystal, it would be that much easier to reign.

There was momentary hesitation on his part as he mulled over the consequences his actions could result in. For one, you would be furious upon your awakening to find out he had forced you to relinquish control. Your fears of such actions were profound.

With steady hand, he lifted your head slightly as he slipped the long silver chain off. Immediately he was faced with the exact scene you had described- the embodiment of your dark seidr looming over you. It was still, not knowing what to do with your nonresponsive mind. Just as the book had described - this was your dark conscious embodied.

Loki smiled as he faced the dark ghastly figure that began to mirror you, hematite still in hand. “Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That outline I made for this fic last time got lost/deleted so I had to remake it and honestly I may have lost some events in my new redrafting of it. I’m so sad.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @loki-godofmischief-myking


	7. Frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's coronation doesn't go as planned.   
> (But you all knew that, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This part sort of relies on you having seen Thor (2011) to know what is happening between/during the events I have written out. Also, it does change some stuff around because I am basically writing you into the movie so to say.

The day of Thor’s coronation had come. While everyone was rejoicing you were trying your best not to allow your true emotions to surface. It was difficult when the source of all your emotional turmoil was standing right beside you.

“What have you done this time?” Lady Sif asked as she watched you quickly let go of Loki’s arm as soon as you stood in your rightful place.

Loki gave her a pointed look but did not dignify her with an answer.

Queen Frigga closed her eyes and inwardly sighed at the sight of your distant look. You were far from the loving couple you once were. As of late, you two seemed to fight more often than not and it worried her. Whatever transgressions kept you from even glancing at her son she knew it had to be of his own fault.

Your eyes shifted over to Odin who surprisingly gave you a nod. This was about the best interaction you could ever get out of him so you returned the gesture and went back to fixating on a distant wall until Thor entered.

Thor’s entrance had heads turning, cheering for their soon to be King.

His blue eyes landed on yours momentarily. Their brightness coaxed a slight smile from you that did not go unnoticed by Loki.

“If you are trying to anger me-”

“Do not flatter yourself. My life does not revolve around you Loki.” You maintained a smile to hide your argument from wandering eyes.

Ever since he took your necklace you had reverted back to your old ways of opposing and refusing the dark prince. Only now he was your husband, making it much more difficult.

The room fell silent as Odin began to make his proclamation. 

“On this day I Odin, Allfather, proclaim you…”

Thor’s smile fell as Odin stopped, sensing an interruption.

Forgetting your own woes you turned to Loki with worry. He did not seem at all changed until you held onto him when Odin slammed Gungnir down. 

Loki put his hand atop yours assuring you everything was alright before going off to the vault with Thor and his father. 

Now that you were alone Frigga came to you. “Come, my dear, we shall keep the peace here.”

 

* * *

When Loki told you of what happened you were shocked. The very mention of Jotun’s made your skin crawl. They had been responsible for your father’s death. Had he made it back from the war in Jotunheim perhaps you would have had a chance at a much more normal upbringing. At least one with a lot less resentment.

“What is going to happen?”

“Nothing,” Loki sighed. “Unless my brother has his way.”

“Why?” you asked increasingly worried.

“He wants to teach them a lesson for having broken the truce.”

“Loki you can not go to Jotunheim.” You held onto him refusing to let go. If you could prevent him from going you would. There was no way you would lose someone else to the realm.

Loki was pleased with the way the event had absolved your anger towards him. Now you were clinging to him, begging him not to go. He “Do not worry,” he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “I will come back as soon as I can convince my brother that he is making a mistake. But perhaps you should warn my father.”

You looked up at him full of worry. “Please don’t…” the word would not leave your lips for fear it might become reality.

He held your face in his hands taking in the beauty of all your features. “I would never leave you.” His lips met yours in a chaste kiss before leaving to find his brother.

Like he asked, you went to Odin when he did not return swiftly. Figuring he had been unsuccessful in keeping Thor from endangering their lives you went to Odin.

You swore you never saw more emotion on his face than now. He was furious and concerned for his children. “Why did you not stop them!”

“I-”

Queen Frigga stepped in to protect you from Odin’s wrath. She reminded him you had done no wrong. “She has come to you, as far as I am concerned Y/N has done the right thing.”

Odin did not apologize but acted on your word and went to the Bifrost.

“I know this is not easy for you,” Frigga placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Loki will not suffer your father’s fate.”

You nodded, “I want to believe that as well but I can not help being uneasy. Something fills me with guilt and regret.”

“Guilt?”

You nodded, “May I enter the vault?”

With Frigga’s approval, you went down to the dark abyss of the vault. It was quite dark and vast, your every footstep echoed off the walls. Your eyes did not deviate from the casket’s blue glow. Then they went to the ground where you could see the remains of a Jotun hand reaching out of the now frozen waters.

There was no way to describe the urge you had to touch the limb. But, you were a knowledgable person, you had read about these frost giants. Had you laid a finger on it you would succumb your own appendage to frostbite. That did not stop you from touching the icy waters.

A familiar feeling overcame you, it literally pulled you into the icy dark waters.

The loud splash caught the guard’s attention as you plunged less than gracefully. They quickly came to your aide, a couple jumping in to pull you out as more waited to receive you.

“Your Highness are you alright?” Alert was high as they feared another Jotun attack. 

You were left shaking by the icy dip. “I-am f-fi-” you settled for a nod when your teeth shattering barely allowed a coherent word. 

Everyone fussed over you as you made way to your room. Maids ambushed you with warm linens while others ran ahead to get a bath started for you. They urged you out of the soaking gown to keep you from falling ill.

“Shall I bring a healer, your Highness?”

“Truly, I am fine. Just a bit lightheaded if I’m being honest but nothing a healer is needed for.”

The maid nodded in understanding before letting herself out.

Once you were truly alone your mind began to replay what you had felt, what you had seen in the depths of the water. That was not your first time there. It seemed you could sense a part of you in the distance.

You unconsciously began to toy with the chain of your crystal when you realized you had felt that particular sensation before- around your neck. It was the suffocating feeling of your own seidr in all its raw emotion. You felt it when you had felt its wrath, the guilt of having killed as a newborn, and now as you felt somehow you had been responsible for the Jotuns coming in.

“Loki…” you muttered before seizing all movement. Even your breathing had stopped at the possibility.

 

* * *

As Odin was carried away by the guards a single one stayed behind with Loki informing him of another person they had carried out earlier. “Your Highness, the princess was down here earlier. She fell into the waters-”

“What!” Loki pushed his own emotional turmoil aside at the mention of his wife. The guard assured him you had been escorted to your room with no visible injuries but Loki had to see for himself. He was cautious of what you might have been doing down there but his worry was greater.

He rushed into the bedroom in search of you only to be ambushed himself. 

Your arms immediately wrapped around Loki thankful that he had come back unharmed. The crippling fear of losing him to Jotunheim outweighing the conclusion you had yet to confirm. “Thank Odin, you have returned.”

Loki tensed at your remark. Silently, he began stroking your freshly washed hair in a soothing manner catching the fragrant scent of the lavender oil you frequented. Now he understood the allure of it as it became synonymous with you. He was much calmer now that he was in your presence.

“Are you well?” You worried as he felt much cooler to the touch than usual. A warm bath had helped you recover from the icy dip you imagined it would do him some good too. You thought of suggesting it but he would not seize his hold on you. 

It was all too offputting.

“Loki-”

“I’ve been lied to all my life,” he interjected. “I am no son of Odin or prince of Asgard.”

“What?”

Loki finally let go of you to put some distance between you two so he may show you what he really was. “I now understand why Odin favored Thor so much, why he insisted on making him King when he was not fit. I never had a chance.” Loki’s skin turned blue, his eyes red, and markings littered his face. “I am Loki Laufeyson, prince of Jotunheim.”

Your hands covered your mouth in shock by what you were witnessing. A part of you felt it was one of Loki’s tricks again but the sadness in his eyes was genuine. “Loki-” you tried getting close but stopped remembering you could not touch a Jotun. Then your mind began racing with the fact that you had touched him many times before and he, you. Was he truly a frost giant?

“I am of the same lineage as the monsters who killed your father.”

Your heart sank hearing him refer to himself as a monster. “Loki you are not one of them.”

“But I am!” He walked closer making you retreat until your back was to the bedroom door. “I have been lied to all my life. This is my true form. Had I known- you would never, could never love me this way.” 

The look of resent and defeat hardened your resolve. You closed your eyes as your hand made contact with his cheek immediately burning you. “Ah! You are not,” you forced the words through gritted teeth.

Loki immediately let his alabaster skin return. “Fool,” he reprimanded as he held your hand in his examining the extent of your injury. 

“You are the fool!” You pulled your hand away from him refusing his help to cure it despite the gut-wrenching pain you felt. The entirety of your arm was going numb as your nerves burned. You were beginning to perspire from the pain as your own healing kicked in. You wanted to yell at him for being a hypocrite but you could not handle it much longer. “If I ever stop loving you it will be because you used me for your own personal gain.”

“Let me see your hand-”

“No!” you staggered away.

“Y/N give me your hand!”

“What did you do that night Loki? When you took the hematite?” Tears rolled down your cheeks unbeknownst to you or him if they were from the physical or emotional pain. “Did you only marry me to use my dark s-” You did not finish as you finally fainted from the overwhelming ordeal. Exhausted in mind and body. 

Loki caught you bringing you to lay on the bed. “Stubborn woman,” he cursed as he hurried to heal you, he himself being emotionally drained. 

You weakly attempted to move your hand, “Don’t touch me…”

“Only if you listen.” HIs hands held yours tenderly before kissing the palm in retaliation to your rebellion against him. “Yes, I used your dark seidr to create a portal which the Jotuns could use to access the vault without Heimdall’s notice.” He looked away hesitating to continue. 

You sighed feeling relieved in some odd way. Now you knew why you harbored a guilty conscience. This day could not have been anymore taxing on you than it already was. 

“But you should never doubt my feelings for you,” Loki sincerely confessed. As soon as your hand was back to normal he knelt down on the floor at your bedside thinking how you were the only one who could ever put him in such a position. He had lost so much already, he couldn’t lose you too. “I have lost so much already…”

Incredibly angry and incredibly foolishly you still felt for this man. Love kept you anchored to him despite his ways. Even if he did not voice his concerns you heard them in your heart. Loki was concerned you would leave him in his time of need.

“There is something I told Sigyn before I was won over by your charms that references this exact moment.” You advised Sigyn to marry a man who would seek more than just sexual satisfaction. “Spouses are always bound to fight, although none as much as we do.” The two of you shared a knowing nod and chuckle at the accurate sentiment. “But I also feel no one understands and loves as much as we do.”

You held his hands helping him up to stand with you. 

Loki smiled as relief washed over him as your words got to him. You were truly his greatest accomplishment. There was no one he would ever desire in his lifetime. 

“I assure, you will never lose me.” You inched forward as he did the same. Slowly but surely your lips were reacquainted with one another. The slow passionate kiss did not resolve everything but it was a good place to start.

Loki did not take the moment for granted. He knew what awaited him the moment he stepped back out there. WIth Thor banished to Midgard and Asgard’s king in Odinsleep, Loki would have to face Queen Frigga- another person who lied to him. 

Everything seemed so uncertain out there.

But for now, he would enjoy the one part of his life he was certain about.

You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out it will get angsty and some people might get hurt. After this is the whole scene in Thor where Frigga makes Loki King and he starts losing it so prepare yourselves.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @loki-godofmischief-myking


	8. King Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is King and all is well until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild Suggestive Content

Loki awoke to the contrasting feeling of warm flesh against his. Your soft embrace was always ideal for comforting him. It was all the more effective when you were unclad and spent from a night of passionate copulation. He began gently running his fingers through your silken tresses as your arm draped lazily over his torso.

As dawn broke Loki thought only of you. How you had accepted him despite his mischevious reputation, his lies, his history of conquering women… Now you had forgiven him for taking advantage of your powers. 

He was King of Asgard.

Finally, he had claimed that he had been raised to believe was his birthright. As fate would have it his true birthright was similar with only the difference of realms.

You had recklessly accepted his newest and truest form as a frost giant, an abandoned Jotun prince. He had never known it was possible to feel so loved. Sometimes he felt he did not deserve you.

In your slumber, your arm finally fell to your side setting him free.

Loki did not hesitate to immediately guide your arm back onto him. “Thankfully I am a selfish man,” he muttered into your hair simultaneously kissing the top of your head.

You hummed contently cuddling closer into him now only half-asleep. “How am I to get a proper amount of rest when you keep me up so late only to wake me when the sun begins to rise?”

“If it were up to me you would never have a moment’s peace. I’d have you writhing with pleasure every waking moment.”

“How tempting,” you mused all the while your fingers drew the familiar patterns of his Jotun markings onto his chest. You had memorized them by now. “However there are urgent matters to attend to this morning.” 

Loki smirked catching your painful expression when a jolt of pain caught you by surprise upon attempting to stand. He had purposely postponed easing your pain.

You cursed his name but the pain had you voicing his name in almost a seductive moan due to the near-crippling ache that began at your thighs and shot up to your core. By morning Loki would usually have you feeling only a mild discomfort- after all, what was the point of claiming you if no reminder was left.

It had been some time since you were the target of his mischief. He felt you needed to be reminded of not only his love but his essence as well. “How intriguing.” Loki nonchalantly got out of bed with ease using his magic to dress as he made his way around your marital bed. “My queen, goddess and master of darkness, has yet to surpass the basics of healing.”

You scoffed before looking up at him with a smirk. He enjoyed the image of you on your knees a bit too much in your opinion. “Let us see how jovial my King is at the end of the week when he has been denied all carnal pleasures.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It is a promise.” 

You bit down on your bottom lip suppressing the boundless urge to wince as you stood. Your hips were riddled with bruises from an overly zealous husband., bruises you planned to conceal with one of your finest dresses. And although you hated to us magic for such menial tasks you lacked the capacity to physically dress yourself.

Loki sighed giving in to you. “One neither of us would benefit from.” He intended to relieve you of all discomfort from the very beginning. But, not before evoking a final whimper from your lips after having harshly pulled you in by the waist. 

Your grip on his shoulders loosened as you recovered. “Why must you always get a rise out of me?”

“Because I love you,” Loki kissed you. HIs tongue prying your lips open far too in need to give you a sweet loving kiss. “Your voice, the sounds that pass these heavenly lips…” his index and middle finger brushed the plush of your bottom lip before kissing you once more. “Are absolutely sinful.”

“Just as the man who invokes them.”

Everything seemed right in your world until the day you were confronted by Sif with extremely alarming information. “Are all of you in agreement about such blasphemy against your King?”

“With all due respect Lady Y/N-” Hogun stopped when he was elbowed in the gut by Fandrall. His friend reminded him you were no longer to be addressed this way but he did not care to correct himself when they were facing a crisis. Besides, as of late you seemed to be just as content as Loki. They could no longer trust you if you too were benefitting from Thor’s banishment. “The only person worthy to rule with the Allfather in Odinsleep is Prince Thor.”

You did not take kindly to his words or his actions when he stormed off. To some extent Loki’s paranoia was justifiable. He had warned you that some may question his rule. Even going as far to single out Sif and ask that you keep watch of her. “Lady SIf?”

Sif sighed, “Look princess it is time to rid yourself of the bind that blinds you.” There was no doubt you were an honest and powerful person but your loyalty, while a formidable quality, stood to be your greatest flaw. “Your love for Loki shields you from the truth. He may be loyal to you but he is not honest. He has always been jealous of Thor. His  mastery of magic makes him the only one capable of sneaking Frost Giants past Heimdall.”

Eyes shifted as you recoiled in the guilt of her false accusations. It was your magic, your dark seidr, that allowed the Frost Giants undetectable passage. Had you been more careful in not allowing him to venture off with it, had they known it was meant as harmless entertainment for Loki who was bitter about being overlooked. You sighed knowing they would not care to see it your way. To them, Loki’s mischief was nothing short of tactless. “I assure you Lady Sif, I assure all of you,” Your eyes narrowed in on them as a collective as your shadow spread out from under you. The darkness engulfed the entirety of the floor which they stood on keeping their feet planted to the ground unable to move any limbs. “I am not my husband’s marionette. Loki is King whether you agree to it or not, his mother, Queen Frigga entrusted him with the title. If you dare commit treason, Loki will not be the master of magic you must fear.”

Hogun returned when his companions failed to meet him.

Your eyes landed on him, the dark instantly following your line of sight. Going beyond your warning with Hogun by making him kneel. 

Hogun tried to resist it but it was futile. Volstagg and Fandrall shared a look of alarm towards their companion but similarly were unable to ambulate towards him. 

“I’ll have my eyes on you all.”  You turned your back to them before rescinding your shadow and revoking your hold on them. You did not order it but it was without saying that they were dismissed.

Lady Sif was the only one to delay her leave. She was left horrified by your unrelenting loyalty to the god of mischief.  “He refused our request to lift Thor’s banishment.”

You remained unmoved already knowing about their meeting with Loki. Although he did not specify the entirety of the discussion with you- it was enough to know he had his reasons. Personally, you did not agree with his decision. Thor had been nothing but open and kind with you. “May I remind you Odin was the one to banish Thor, not Loki.”

Sif was not one to be silenced. “Do you know where he is?” 

Your head turned slightly so you may glance over your shoulder at the female warrior. 

The action was telling of your response. Although you would never tell her of Loki’s doing you would certainly assert yourself. The lack of denial was also constant with her assessment of you. Despite how enamored you were with Loki, how you had begun to mimic his actions, and now abilities- you were still honest. “You can not lie, your highness.” 

As soon as the throne room doors shut you stomped your foot on the ground with a loud groan. The emotions you had been bottling up finally overcame you. The action caused a small tremor in the palace that everyone felt. Some ran out with worry to question what it was while others simply dismissed it.

“Seems our queen is just as unstable.”

 

* * *

 

You had been here many times before, watching the Alfather in such a vulnerable state filled you with question. He always seemed like someone who would never-

Frigga watched you silently look on at Odin. There was clearly something on your mind and she would interrupt those thoughts so you may share with her. “What troubles you, my dear?”

“I suppose I still can not wrap my mind around it all.” For one, you were still unclear about Odinsleep but that was the least of your troubles. Lately, Loki seemed less like himself spending a vast majority of his time secluding himself from you. You got the feeling Loki was not where he said he would be. 

She got up to sit beside you, placing her hand atop yours on your lap she smiled. “Thank you.” When you stood to question she silenced you and continued with her “Thank you for helping Loki through such difficult times. I know it was a lot to ask of you.”

Frigga had only heard good things about you from the maids and guards in passing. You had managed to handle her day to day affairs so she may focus on tending to her husband. 

“I only hope I can do everything half as good as you Allmother. I always knew you did much for the people of Asgard but in my short time as-”

“Queen, do not hesitate on your title.”

You sighed letting all the accumulating stress take its toll. “I hesitate greatly because I do not think I deserve it.”

“I’ve never known you to diminish your worth. What has you questioning yourself?”

You did not want to disclose your meeting with Sif and the warriors three or the fact that they questioned Loki’s rule. Or the more pressing matter- that you were harboring guilt for playing part in Loki’s secret portal.

Thankfully you did not have to. A maid came looking for you at that precise moment providing you with a means to drop the conversation. “Pardon the intrusion Allmother,” the maid curtseyed to Frigga. “But your Highness is urgently needed.”

That was your queue to will all previous troubles from being shown and get back to the task of running a realm. You and Frigga exchanged a knowing look where you promised to visit again. 

Frigga knew it wasn’t right to let you leave like this. She held both your hands in hers offering a few words to calm your ever growing worries. “I trust you to make your own decisions.”

Her words resonated within you the day Loki froze Heimdall and sent The Destroyer to Midgard. His actions seemed far more extreme than they should have been. 

He had shouted orders for you to be taken away after you continued to argue over his actions.

“Loki stop this!”

Loki sparred a momentary glance in your direction otherwise he remained unmoved atop his throne. “This does not concern you Y/N now listen and go with the guards.”

The guards apologized as they took hold of your arm trying to lead you out. 

You used their own shadows to pin them in place while you stepped past them. Loki wanted you to blindly follow him but you would do no such thing. He had yet to tell you of his trips outside the realm- something told you this was all related.

“If you do not stop The Destroyer- I will!” You whipped your hair back over your shoulders when you turned your back to him. 

The guards were individually released as you passed them by. They dared not so much as look at Loki after witnessing your quarrel. 

Loki slammed his hands down on throne causing a loud bang to echo off the walls. “You will do no such thing!”

Although his outburst did startle you there was no looking back. In fact, you walked faster carelessly grabbing your skirt to the point where you were permanently creasing the beautiful glittering material with your strength. The regal appearance you had been trying to uphold until now was broken. 

Too deep in thought you were unable to react in time when Loki suddenly appeared before you. You stepped on your dress as you crashed into his open arms.

Irritated and annoyed by the oversight your hands lay on his chest pushing him away. “Let go of me!” you demanded but his arms remained restraints around you. He was much stronger than he looked and you much smarter. 

You let your body go limp feigning to accept you had come to a dead end in your revolt against him. “Why Loki? Why must you go to such extremes?” It was hard however you managed to conjure up some tears.  Preying on your husband’s love for you, you sought his comfort. 

Loki’s hold loosened thinking he had hurt you in his bid to stop you from ruining his plans.

This was your chance and you seized it. You freed your hands, held his face in them to bring him eye level with you. “I need to know,” you pressed your forehead against his in a bid to read his mind. 

HIs mind was vulnerable in this chaotic state. You managed to see what he had done, the lies he told to Thor. His entire trip to Midgard was at your mercy. When you began to see Jotunheim and Laufey he did something he never thought he would do.

Loki stabbed you.

The pain immediately brought you back to face the present Loki with a gasp of pain. You held your side where Loki’s dagger remained. Far worse was the pain you felt in your chest of betrayal. “Loki-”

Loki was just as shocked by his actions.

The pain was like nothing you had ever felt before. You had been stabbed at your side yet the pain felt as if it originated elsewhere. Where you could not say. You cursed your inability to heal yourself once again when you felt faint.

Loki caught you before you could fall. He held you tightly as he teleported you to your bed. There he worked in deafening silence to heal you.

Through half-lidded eyes, you managed to see the conflict of panic and anger on your raven-haired King’s face. You felt the roughness of his dry lips graze your cheek and forehead multiple times. His bottom lip had been victim to his anger transforming his once soft lips.

He was clearly remorseful of his actions but you did not doubt that part of him felt successful. He had healed you, put you out of danger’s way yet you felt drained of all energy.

“Rest my Queen,” Loki placed a final kiss to your velvety lips. The memory of having purposely inflicted pain upon the woman he loved would haunt him for the rest of his life. However, he had managed to stop you from running towards danger. 

The Jotuns and Laufey were due to arrive soon as per Loki’s plans, he had to make sure you were safe. He had to keep you away from them or anyone who would harm you. He knew how hypocritical a thought it was yet he stood by it. 

“You’ll be safe here.”


	9. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't the only restless one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains suggestive content and will probably leave you with many questions I will happily answer.

“With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, your precious Earth?”

“He did not…”

Thor angrily sighed recalling very well how you nearly begged him to never disclose the fact that you were the one providing the dark energy. He was a man of his word. Never would he think to betray your trust if there wasn’t a sufficient reason. 

In this case, he felt telling Loki would give him the sense he needed. Thor knew the tesseract had changed Loki but surely his feelings for you were still there.

“The dark energy was provided by Y/N.” Thor prodded further trying to appeal to his brother’s emotions. “Your wife. You do recall your wife, do you not brother?”

Loki’s breathing hitched, his chest constricted with the mention of your name. The memory of having harmed you was so hard to forget. His mind burned with the image of your pained expression.

“I thought you dead.”

“Did you mourn?”

“We all did. Our father-”

“Your father,” Loki decided to direct his emotions elsewhere. It was easier to avoid the topic of you and focus on his anger. “He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?”

Back in Asgard, you looked out from Heimdall’s tower towards the still broken Bifrost. After having aided Thor’s return to Midgard you were literally drained of all energy. You weakly clung to Sigyn who aided your visit.

Sigyn was especially worried when you suddenly clenched your eyes shut feeling yet another dizzy spell. “Perhaps we should go back Y/N, you need your rest.”

That phrase had been thoroughly exhausted towards you. Since the day you awoke from the rest Loki imposed on you till now. At first, they worried of your loss, then of the impact Loki’s betrayal would have on you, now it was the fact that you had given your everything into aiding Thor. You supposed they were right to be concerned with your current condition.

“I won’t be long, I only wish to know one thing.” You turned your sights to Heimdall who already had the answer. “Did he tell him?”

“That you gave your energy, yes.” Heimdall paused for a moment knowing very well your one question expected two answers. “That you are with child, no.”

You sighed as instantaneous relief washed over you. To think you were still willing to put not just your own life on the line, but that of your unborn. It may have been unintentional or perhaps you never really were exempt from his charms and mischief- Loki had won you over completely. The coldness of your heart had been no match for him.

Sigyn watched your hand smooth over your swollen belly unconsciously at the news. There was a content upward curve at the end of your lips. She knew very well you cared for Loki and your children equally. The reason you ever agreed to put yourself at risk was that deep down you wanted Loki back. You had confessed to her when you thought Loki dead.

_“I would give anything to let Loki know that he was going to be a father.”_

Now that you could, you did. You gave your all to have Thor retrieve Loki.

Sigyn smiled as she once again held your hand. “Now then I won’t take no for an answer. I’ll drag you back to your room if I have to.”

“I doubt you could carry all three of us,” you fired back. 

It was important to show that you weren’t just some hopeless abandoned wife carrying the disgraced prince’s offspring- as you heard it be said in passing. Even if it was difficult, you would hold your head up high to show you were dependable even when the situation was dire.

“Norns,” you exasperatedly sighed with a roll of your eyes. “I can hardly manage!” You smiled with an exasperated sigh. The hours of being on your feet coupled with the sleepless nights you’ve faired were catching up to you. “Let us get back before the Allmother finds us gone.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long after you had recovered from exerting your dark energy that you heard from the Allfather that Thor would be bringing Loki back as a prisoner. 

“When he arrives I do not want you here.”

Shocked by his choice of words Frigga stepped in. She did not want you mistaking what they were asking of you. “What he means to say is that it would be best if Loki did not see you immediately upon arrival.” 

Loki had a tendency to react strongly to emotional events. No doubt he would cause trouble if he were to see you in your current condition.

“Of course, as you say Allfather.” You nodded not really having a choice but to follow their orders. That didn’t mean you agreed it was the best thing to do. “We all know how well Loki reacts to secrecy.”

Odin did not care for your sarcastic response. He stood from his throne in a confrontational manner. “Do you think you know better than I?”

The question echoed the empty room say for a few guards it was just you three there at the time. 

“I am just curious to know how long you intend me to hide from Loki.” Eventually, he would hear and the result would be worse. “Believe me when I say there is no one more eager to condemn his actions than I am!” 

Your outburst caused the palace walls to shake and all lights to go out reminding Odin that Loki wasn’t the only one whose power was linked to their emotions. 

As your chest rose and fell harshly you exhaled a cool puff of air. Anyone would have apologized or at the very least looked away when Odin narrowed his eye but not you. You continued to hold his gaze with a furrowed brow. Your hands protectively held your swollen belly knowing very well they grew just as restless as their mother.

With a wave of her hand, Frigga restored the lighting before walking down the steps to be at your side. You had just recovered your energy and could not afford these outbursts. “Y/N please save your strength.” She put her hands atop yours feeling the restlessness within you. “It will do no good to the little ones.”

You nodded with a sigh. It was hard to hold back even when you knew what was going on. Pregnancy changed a woman physically but were far more affected emotionally and mentally. All the things you would normally keep to yourself were being expressed without your consent. 

Frigga wiped away the single tear that rolled down your cheek with a sympathetic smile.

“I did not will this,” you pointed to your cheek where the drying tear trail was evident.

“I know.” She smiled knowing very well how hard you tried to keep up the facade. “Y/N, I promise you will see him soon.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you not once wonder about your wife,” Frigga asked. Her heart had been broken by her son’s harsh words but there was even greater pain in what was left unsaid. She could hardly recognize the man that stood before her. Was he really the boy she nurtured and cared for?

Loki swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He could not afford to ever think about you. Even now the memory of his dagger in your side haunted his conscience all the while his heart ached to be with you. 

“Not once,” he confirmed.

Frigga nodded in understanding. “But now?”

Loki turned his back to her knowing very well that she knew what he wanted most was to see you. That he was absolutely distraught by the fact that you had yet to be seen. It made him wonder if you had recovered.

“I promised her I would allow you two to speak…”

Frigga gave you an apologetic look as you appeared beside her. She did not expect Loki to be so crass.

“Thank you Allmother.” You exchanged a final look before she disappeared leaving only you two in the cell. 

The moment was long overdue, you anticipated the fact that what you two would discuss was not to be heard or seen by anyone else. A wave of your hand shrouded the outside of the cell in darkness, isolating him and you.

Loki scoffed at the sight of you in his cell while still maintaining his signature smirk. He believed you to be an illusion just like Frigga. “How lovely of you to visit me Love.”

He had to admit his heart skipped a beat as he took in the sight of you with plaited hair. It had grown longer and perhaps that was your reason for fashioning a crown of it. Your look was complemented by the emerald green dress he figured you recently fashioned as he had never seen it before.

You said nothing in return only taking a few steps to close the distance between you and Loki. At the final moment, your dominant hand was engulfed in your signature dark smoke as you conjured up your dagger.

Without hesitation, you plunged it into Loki’s side, channeling all the built-up resentment.

Loki doubled over with a grunt of pain as he realized what you had done.

“Now we are even.”

He looked up to see a satisfied smirk playing upon your lips lifting all his previous worries. "Guess I deserved that,” Loki groaned after pulling out the dagger in one quick motion. 

“That and much more,” you sternly assured. Although you had been betrayed that day you would never forget how much more painful it was to awake to the news of having lost Loki. 

That physical pain was long forgotten in your distress.

Loki healed his wound almost immediately before stretching his hand out to you.

“You are such a fool Loki!” You planned to make him suffer some more but you could not resist placing your hand in his. As soon as you did tears began to obstruct your vision. “Faking your own death so you could try and rule Midgard…”

“That was not my intention from the beginning.” Loki thought back to The Other and Thanos thinking it best he never speaks of them to you. They were not people he wanted you to be involved with.

“Then what was?” You felt restless from all the contradicting thoughts and emotions you had yet to process that you could hardly control yourself. The temperature inside the cell began to drop rapidly. When icicles began to form you turned your back to Loki and laid your hand on your belly. “There, there… calm down…” you muttered under your breath as you ran soothing circles around it.

Actions Loki found most intriguing. He was far from naive to miss the signs if there had been any. To his eyes you were unchanged. That’s when it occurred to him, you were every bit as talented as he was.

The next time you expressed a wave of discomfort he saw it. It was merely a glimpse but the glamour spell faltered as your concentration did. In an instant, he was before you giving an accusatory look. “You are with child.”

You shook your head.

“Do not try to deny it!” 

With the next wave of pain, you completely lost control allowing him to see how you caressed your swollen belly. “I am not denying that I am pregnant.” You sighed, “I am denying that I am with child because I am not only carrying a single child.”

Loki opened his mouth as if to speak yet nothing made it past his lips.

“What has happened to that quick wit and silver tongue of yours? Is it really that hard to fathom the idea that you have once again tricked me? What a horrid trickster you are, faking your death so you may run off to another realm. “Professing your love for me only to disappear once you have filled my womb.”

“How could you be so reckless!” Loki was extremely gentle as he picked you up princess style. He sat you down on the bed with a scowl when he recalled Thor regaling him of how you had given your all into sending him to Midgard. “You are in no condition to be thinking of anyone other than yourself!”

“It became inevitable when I realized how irresponsible and idiotic that fall had made you.” You were back to your stoic self once the pain subsided. “Or perhaps it started before only I wished not to see it.”

 _Pregnant!_ Loki could hardly wrap his mind around the revelation.  _Then that night, before Laufey came… when I-_  Loki tried to hide the fact that he was battling himself internally. He could have harmed more than just you that night. Had his dagger been longer… 

“Stop,” you held his chin in your hand making him turn towards you. Tragedy had brought with it many things. One was the sharpening of your eyes. You had become far more vigilant and aware of the slightest shifts in expressions and moods. “There is no use worrying about the past when the present is before you.”

The way he eyed you and your protruding belly said it all.

“They were never in danger.”

 

_Your body ached not of pain but of restlessness like you had been bedridden for days. There was some physical discomfort but not too much. Most importantly it was coming from your back, not your side meaning it wasn’t Loki’s doing._

_“Y/N,” a look of relief washed over Queen Frigga as you made a move to sit up. She held your hand helping you comfortably shift your weight around so you may sit at the edge dangling your feet._

_“Here is some water your highness.”  
_

_Thanks were unnecessary and impossible at the moment with how painfully dry your mouth was. You could feel an irritating prick a the back of your throat when the cool liquid was reintroduced. It felt as if you had been on the brink of dehydration._

_Frigga’s hand gently held your back so you wouldn’t overdo it. “Slowly my dear.”_

_Once the glass was empty it was taken by the maid. As you grew conscious of your surroundings you noted several maids present along with a single healer who seemed to be taking their leave._

_“How do you feel?” Some light-headedness and nausea were to be expected, she wouldn’t be surprised if you confessed to those.  
_

_“My back-” you sat extremely straight up stretching every which way to alleviate the pain. “I feel as if I have been in bed for days.”_

_Frigga gave a half-hearted smile. “That is because you have.” To be exact it had been weeks._

_“That long?” Your eyes went to the location of your wound curious to see it but were obstructed by the nightgown.  
_

_“Do not worry, no one was in danger.”  
_

_Her phrasing seemed odd to you, “No one?” You grew worried when she held your hands in hers with an unreadable expression. It was as if she were hiding something and was trying extremely hard to keep from expressing her emotions._

_“Please do not worry my dear Y/N.” Your emotions were strongly bound to your magic. It had been something to look out for before, she could only imagine how recent developments might affect it. “Women must rest and be mindful of themselves in your condition.”  
_

_“Condition?”_

 

In a way, you were just as surprised by the news as he was. The timing was horrible but the circumstances were not. Loki was or rather still is your husband, a man you had passionately embraced countless times. There was no one else you could envision yourself with, he was the only man you would ever consider bearing children for.

“And you? You are not meant to carry a Jotun child much less two of them.”

“Yet here I am.” You stand, making it a point to show you were absolutely capable of carrying your children. What had broken your spirit was the devastating news of Loki’s fate that day. “You are what worries me Loki.”

Just moments ago he had been talking to his mother in a manner that you had never seen before. There was a look in his eyes that spoke louder than words. “I could hardly recognize you before.” Your brow furrowed in remembrance, “I know you did not lie to your mother. All this time you did not think of me until you were confronted by Thor.”

“I-” His jaw tightened. The fact baffled him as well. He did not notice it before but perhaps the tesseract had clouded his mind to the point where all he thought of was power. It pushed back every thought of you making it that much easier for him to hide your existence. That is until Thor began using your name to weaken his resolve.

“Whatever the reason may be, I hope you regain your composure.” You sent him a pointed glare to show you were far from fooled. “I’ve never been one to tolerate foolish men and I won’t start now.”

Loki was beside himself, his jaw had gone slack. He had just been stabbed and scolded by his pregnant wife yet all he could think about was the fact that he was going to be a father. “I did foolishly manage to unleash two more Jotuns onto Asgard…” His hand went to your stomach feeling for himself.

Loki gave a pained expression when he met your eyes again. He wasn’t expecting you to be so welcoming of him after all that he had done.

And you could see it. 

”I never intended to have children after knowing what I really was.” Jotuns were heartless monsters who readily abandon their young if they do not meet expectations. Such was his fate. Although Odin may have taken him in he was far from the ideal father. “Laufey, Odin, and even your father- they all had their faults.” He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the thought of him being next. “I do not wish to fail.” 

His confession garnered one of your own. “I love you Loki.” Your hand steadied over his assuring him he was not alone. “Even if all you wanted is power-” You sighed loudly trying to keep your wits about you."I am overjoyed that I got the chance to share this with you.” 

That was all you wanted. 

Asking for anything else would be selfish.

“Foolish enchantress,” Loki scolded. His lips pressed against your cheek in a chaste kiss. “I undeniably love you as well, far more than power.”

You smiled at the unmistakable fluttering in your stomach. “Once again you have smitten me with your words.”

“I can give you far more than words.” 

 

* * *

 

Frigga gives you a gentle smile as she enters your bathroom where you have taken solace in the bathtub. “You must be in a great deal of discomfort to call upon me.” She had offered her help throughout your pregnancy but you were always reluctant to accept. “Always wanting to prove your strength when there is also strength in numbers.”

You sighed eyeing the ice-cold bath water with a thin layer of literal ice crystals hardening at the surface. Beads of sweat continued to form and roll down the sides of your face. One fell from your chin onto your chest before disappearing into the bathwater.

“I do not know what else to do Allmother.”

Displeased by your inability to cool down, you shut your eyes and leaned your head back. You were burning up inside and out making your skin glow with the sheen of perspiration.

“Give me your hand dear.”

All the Allmother did was rub your knuckles with her thumb. Her eyes closed in concentration as she hummed to an unfamiliar tune.

Your own eyes shot open once you began to shake. It was as if your nerves could once again feel. The ice melted but the water remained incredibly low in temperature. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” she admitted giggling. “They were only restless so I soothed them by soothing you.”

By now Frigga knew you were expecting twin boys. It was a revelation that had her grinning from ear to ear. She would be able to relive her memories of a young Loki through her grandchildren. 

“It can be avoided if you were to stop harboring all the burden on yourself.”

You shook your head unable to accept that sharing the burden would help.

“Odin has not allowed you to see him yet, it is understandable for you to be upset.”

If it weren’t for Frigga you would have probably done something unfavorable against Odin. Thankfully you managed that one visit with her help. You promised yourself it would be enough until Odin came to his senses. 

“I underestimated the Allfather, he is far more stubborn than I could have ever imagined.”

Queen Frigga helped you out of the bath offering a nice warm towel to help balance your body temperature. By now you must have been freezing. “He is preoccupied by other matters but I will speak with him.”

The Aether was keeping Odin busy but it was no excuse for why he had not allowed you to see Loki. Truly even Thor was preoccupied with Jane that neither of the Odinson men had taken time to visit you.

“I wish you were well enough to walk the gardens again.” With your pregnancy advancing you were much more vulnerable and weak. Bouts of sickness, dizziness, and extreme heat flashes plagued your days. “I know you and Thor’s friend would get along.”

“Thor’s friend?”

“Jane, she is a lady friend from Midgard.”

 

* * *

 

“Your Highness!”

“Your Highness-”

“Princess!”

Your door is broken down as a flurry of maids and guard invade your private rooms full of concern.

“What is it?” You hardly had time to slip a robe over your shoulders when they ushered you out. 

“We must get you to safety there has been a riot in the prison.”

“What?” Your heart sank at the thought of it being caused by Loki.

They were extremely careful with you as they transported you to a much more secure location with the secret halls of the palace. Neither Frigga, Thor, or Odin were in sight but you were much more concerned with thoughts of Loki.

You were far from relief when you found out your husband had nothing to do with the rioting prisoners because you had lost the one person in all of Asgard who had cared for you besides him. The woman who not only cared for you as her son’s wife but as a young child.

She knew you.

She knew of what you were capable, of what you had done. She helped you. Your teary eyes lowered onto the black hematite necklace than hung from your neck. The hematite she acquired for you so you may live a normal life.

Unbeknownst to you Loki too mourned her loss. 

You angrily eyed Odin who would still keep you from seeing him.  _Now is when he needs me most._  Although you voiced your thoughts to him before, Odin would not give in.

Just as anger was ready to consume you Heimdall caught your eye. He seemed to call you silently with his eyes. You did not bother to excuse yourself from Odin and went to him.

“Go to them,” Heimdall whispered. “Thor and Loki are waiting for you.”

If he was the one to suggest it you knew it was possible. Heimdall was able to keep this from Odin giving you the chance you had been waiting for.

An opportunity you could not miss.

 

* * *

 

When you appeared from behind Thor you expected Loki to be happy to see you but it was quite the opposite. He shook with anger, seething at Thor. “The only time you and your father allow us to be is when you mean to use her.”

Odin would use you as a means to keep Loki grounded while Thor seemed to have no qualms over using your dark energy. This would be the second time and far more discerning with you being far more pregnant than the last time.

You were still unsure of what role you played. You only appeared as Heimdall asked you to but something told you this had to do with what lead to Frigga’s death. Indebted to Frigga you were, and so you would help. “Allow me to help if it will honor Frigga.”

“We need a portal out of Asgard that will be undetected by Odin,” Thor informed you hastily.

“I can do it,” you nodded although part of you feared the amount of energy would put your unborn at risk. 

Loki saw your reluctance as your eyes shifted to the hand you kept cradling your swollen womb with. “There is no need.” In a single blink, he was beside you holding your hand. “I will return,” he informed his brother before teleporting you and himself into your room.

“Loki-”

Your protest was muffled by his lips. Loki could no longer hold back his desire to kiss you, to be close to the only other person left in this world who understood him. “There is no need for you to be in harm’s way. I will help Thor on my own.”

“But-”

Again your lips were claimed by his in a manner that left little protest.

Both your eyes closed allowing your other senses to take over. His lips pressed hard against yours molding into each other as your arms came around his neck and his lay at your sides minding his unborn children. 

There was a salty taste, his dried tears were gone from the eye but they remained on his lips. Your tongue swiped his bottom lip ridding him of all his past tears and making way for your new ones as they ran down your cheeks.

“Loki please don’t leave me.”

But leave you he must. “If I do not do this, I’ll never be free to live my life with you.”

You shakily sighed clutching onto him burying your face in his neck were you continuously kissed. “Did she tell you?” Your voice wavered as sorrow took over once more.  _She was so happy though._ “They are boys, surely they will resemble you.”

Frigga had indeed told him. She regularly updated him on your health and theirs. “I’d rather they take after you.” His hands held your face so he may have a final look.

“Loki~”

“Do not worry.”

But worry you did when Thor alone returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I kinda played myself with the last chapter and threw myself a curve I wasn’t ready for. So I hope you like it!
> 
> (Now I'm tired and need some coffee to write the next one cus it is going to be just another emotional ride.)


End file.
